Ansiedad social
by Nana Tsukino
Summary: Historia dramatica donde una chica hace todo lo posible por alejarse de la sociedad ¿El amor sera capaz de hacerla cambiar? Este es mi primer fanfic AU, encontraran mucho OOC asi que si no les agrada este tipo de cosas les recomiendo no leerlo.
1. Prologo

**Estos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es totalmente de mi autoria a exepcion de algunas frases de autores anonimos.  
**

 **Le agradezco a Karencia (Cleo Yagami) por insprarme, me ayudo con este prologo y aunque no lo use como lo redacto ella, si lo tomo como inspiracion para crear este y aqui tienen el resultado. Si llegas a leer esto Karen, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

¿Se han preguntado alguna vez que es el amor? ¿Es solo un sentimiento? ¿Es algo carnal? ¿Se transforma? ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona tiene tanto miedo de saberlo y por tal razon no se da cuenta de lo que es en realidad? Se niega a todo pensamiento relacionado con eso y se esconde en su caparazón para no ser dañada. Sí, existen personas hermosas que son como cristales, estos son delicados y frágiles, tanto así que prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato.

''Soy como un cristal, hermoso delicado y frágil'' esto me lo dijo una chica, ella es el reflejo de esa hermosa frase. Recuerdo muy bien ese día, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas luego de contarme la historia de su vida; debo destacar que me costó mucho sacarle unas cuantas palabras. En ese entonces le prometí fidelidad y nos convertimos en mejores amigas, una amistad muy especial en todos los sentidos diría yo, ya que la mayoría del tiempo huía de mi cuando intentaba hacerla conocer el mundo.

Quería que superara todo lo malo y que confiara plenamente en mi, que se diera cuenta que con cada final viene un nuevo comienzo y que dejara que las sonrisas se adueñaran de su vida, quería alejarla de todas esas cosas que la hacían sentir triste puesto que evitaba el contacto con el mundo exterior y por ende solía pensar mucho y las personas que piensan mucho tienden a estar tristes todo el tiempo.

Al conocer a esa chica extraña, llegue a pensar que estaba loca, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que habían muchos factores que contribuyeron a que ella desarrollara una especie de ansiedad, aun no tengo claro lo que es ¿Ansiedad social? Me sorprendí cuando escuche a mi terapeuta mencionarlo, aunque ciertamente no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba así que deje que ella misma se lo explicara. La muerte de su madre, el rechazo de su padre y un suceso penoso que sucedió en su vida la llevaron a eso y sin contar su notable fragilidad tanto interna como externa, pero al menos me tiene a mí como amiga, la ayudo en todo lo que pueda y soy extremadamente cuidadosa con ella, cometí una gran error una vez, fue entonces cuando descubrí lo frágil que era; aquella frase no eran palabras vacías, en realidad era la definición de ella misma.

Un día ella me hizo esa pregunta ¿Sabes en realidad que es el amor? Solo una persona se lo había demostrado y esa fue su madre. _Se supone que eso hacen los padres…_ le dije en ese momento, y entonces recordé lo sucedido con su padre, no pude llevarle la contraria cuando me dijo que eso no era cierto ya que yo no recuerdo el amor de mis padres, nunca los conocí ¿Así que Cómo refutarle? es un factor por el cual me sentía muy frustrada con ella ¿Cómo es que una huérfana como yo puede llevar una vida moderadamente normal y ella no? Pero lo cierto es que todos somos diferentes y algunos somos más fuertes que otros así que nunca le recrimine nada hasta que aparecieron nuevas personas en nuestras vidas, en especial una; entonces tuve que hacerle ver todas las tonterías que hacía y pensaba, decidí hacerla entrar en razón a riesgo de perder su amistad.

Una sola persona bastó para que ella analizara y me preguntara cual era el verdadero significado del amor, eso era algo que complicaba toda su existencia, era algo que le infundía terror, un pánico tremendo pero ella debía descubrirlo por si misma así que le solté la mano para que otro la tomara y yo por mi parte tome mis armas, ya saben, por si acaso tendría que usarlas contra esa otra persona ¿Para eso estamos las amigas no? y quiero descubrir junto a ella lo que en realidad es el amor.

¿A caso alguien sabe el verdadero significado del amor?


	2. Fuerte, persistente y resiste

**Hi, minna. Volví con algo nuevo, es la primera vez que escribo algo sin basarme en la trama del manga o el anime. Una noche desperté después de haber tenido un sueño y me inspire para esto, lo he desarrollado por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, creí que me volvería loca de tanto imaginarlo, no hacía más que eso, no sé si será a mi nada más que me pasa eso Jajaja… Sin más preámbulo los dejare disfrutar de esta nueva creación.**

 **Esta historia es totalmente de mi autoría y los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Fuerte, persistente y resistente**

Después de varios años por fin regresaría a mi hogar, quise empezar una vida nueva en otro país y aunque no me desagradaba sentía que algo me faltaba, así que decidí trasladar mi trabajo a Tokio y retomar todo aquello que había dejado.

Al bajar del avión tome mi equipaje de la cinta rotatoria, al salir habían muchas personas como era de esperarse, algunos con carteles de bienvenida pero ninguno con mi nombre; era algo loco pensar que quería volver a un lugar donde no tenía a nadie, aunque si existía una personita, una que no me había olvidado y no me dejaba en paz así estuviese a miles de kilómetros de ella.

Después del fallecimiento de mis padres tuve que independizarme, ella siempre estuvo para mí y aun lo seguía haciendo. Al irme a estudiar a los Estados unidos deje mi casa a su cuidado, pensé en venderla cuando decidí extender mi estadía en el exterior pero recordaba que era lo único que me quedaba de ellos, ese era un gran impedimento y no me arrepiento de esa decisión puesto que al final decidí regresar a aquel lugar. Le había pedido que contratara a alguien para que limpiara y ordenara un poco, entonces me confesó que de vez en cuando usaba la piscina y a cambio mantenía todo en orden. No podía negar que había usado una buena treta para excusarse, al principio le reclame pero luego pensé que era mucho mejor, así la casa no se vería abandonada.

Salí del aeropuerto y tome un taxi, en el camino mientras veía el paisaje y recordaba los lugares que frecuentaba, pensaba que era muy extraño que no me hubiese ido a buscar; dijo que estaba ocupada tal vez tenía mucho trabajo de lo contrario estaba seguro de que ella hubiese sido una de esas personas que llevaban carteles de bienvenida avergonzándome por supuesto.

Inhale profundamente para luego dejar salir todo el aire que había tomado, por fin estaba en casa, de verdad había extrañado ese lugar, maniobre como puede para poder entrar a la casa ya que llevaba 2 maletas más un bolso y el maletín con el computador, una vez dentro solté un suspiro y deje a un lado los bolsos para contemplar con tranquilidad aquel lugar que me traía tantos recuerdos, todo estaba igual excepto por algunas cosas las cuales sabía perfectamente de quien eran.

Decidí adentrarme para recorrer todo el lugar, cuando estaba llegando a la sala creí escuchar un ruido, y de la nada salieron algunas personas – Sorpresa – dijeron todos a la vez, me pregunte a mi mismo mientras pasaba el susto que hacían esas personas en mi casa, lance un vistazo buscando un rostro conocido y fue entonces cuando ella se abalanzo sobre mi – ¡Mamo-chan! – Dijo muy efusiva – Te extrañe mucho, quise darte una sorpresa he invite algunos amigos – concluyo separándose de mí, estaba muy sorprendido y no muy alegre, sabía bien que no me gustaban las sorpresas, sin contar también que no me agrada que me llame de esa forma, pero no me importo, ella se veía muy contenta y no quería arruinar el momento.

Seguía siendo la misma, aunque casi siempre hablábamos por video llamada, no era lo mismo que tenerla en frente. Recordé otros rostros que se encontraban ahí y a los que no ella me los presento entre ellos a una chica que no dejo de mirarme en toda la noche; estuvimos un rato compartiendo con todos, me preguntaron miles de cosas sobre mi estadía en el exterior y si había regresado para quedarme. Aunque no me gusto la idea de tener a esas personas en mi casa el mismo día de mi regreso puesto que pensaba que descansaría después de un largo viaje, no puedo negar que la pase muy bien compartiendo con todos ellos, me reí, me entere de cosas que pasaron en mi ausencia y recordamos algunas anécdotas de nuestra juventud.

Luego de un rato decidí salir un momento para alejarme de todos y contemplar el paisaje de aquel lugar donde había crecido, inhale el aire fresco y me deje caer en un peldaño de los escalos en la entrada posando mis brazos flexionados en el escalón de arriba para recostarme un poco y contemplar el atardecer, entonces sentí como si alguien me observara, baje la mirada y me senté mas erguido, creí ver que algo se movía en la ventana de esa casa, la casa que estaba justo en frente de la mía y fue cuando ella interrumpió mis pensamientos sentándose a mi lado – No pierdes la oportunidad para hacer una fiesta verdad – le dije riendo.

— Apenas invite a unos pocos amigos, no seas aguafiestas – me dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro – Tenía que celebrar el regreso de mi mejor amigo, no me juzgues por eso, a demás mañana saldré de viaje, tengo que aprovecharte – concluyo riéndose pícaramente contagiándome a mí y después la cubrí con un abrazo también besando su frente.

— No sabes cuánto te extrañe y ahora que acabo de llegar tú te irás – dije luego de dejarla fijando mi vista una vez más hacia esa casa, mientras escuchaba que su viaje no sería por muchos días, o intentaba escuchar ya que estaba distraído, al notar mi seriedad pregunto si pasaba algo y negué con la cabeza – No es nada – sonreí para evitar que siguiera preguntando, pero es muy cabeza dura y al notar hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada saco sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Es esa casa verdad? – Dirigió su vista hacia el mismo lugar que yo y pude ver de reojo como señalo haciendo una mueca con sus labios – Tiene una aura muy extraña—

— No me digas que aun crees en esas cosas, pensé que habías superado esa etapa de creer en fantasmas – Ahora me miraba con mala cara.

— ¿Qué paso con la anciana que vive ahí? – recordé que esa mujer había sido una de las persona que me apoyo luego de la muerte de mis padres, era una persona muy amable aunque no llegue a conocerla bien, solo la ayudaba de vez en cuando con las bolsas de sus compras y ella me horneaba galletas, a veces conversábamos pero nunca fue algo profundo, ni siquiera sabía si tenía familia… _ahora que lo pienso fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte._

— No lo sé, de la noche a la mañana desapareció, hace seis meses vimos que llevaban algunas cajas y supimos que la casa la ocuparía otra persona pero no la llegamos a conocer, algunas chicas se acercaron a dar la bienvenida pero dijeron que nadie les abrió – movió sus hombros dándole poca importancia a sus palabras.

— Entonces solo sabes lo que te han dicho los demás porque nunca te acercaste tú misma – Ahora la miraba fijamente, la verdad no era amigo de los chismes y no creí que ella lo fuera.

— No quise recibir desplantes de una persona desconocida, así que decidí no ir y además dicen que esa persona asesino a la anciana para quedarse con la casa, es extraña su desaparición –

— Ya eso parece película de terror ¿Tú qué piensas? Me impresiona que te dejes llevar por habladurías de las personas, sin ninguna prueba –

— No lo hago – Dijo tajantemente – Pero ya te dije que hay algo extraño, solo hubo una noche que pude ver una silueta en el balcón, pero no le di importancia… Tal vez es un vampiro ya que solo sale por las noches – soltó una gran carcajada, ni ella se creía eso.

— Entonces primero es un asesino y ahora un vampiro – Reí junto con ella pero sin tanto escándalo – Vamos no creí que juzgaras de esa manera a las personas, recuerdo muy bien que de pequeña eras muy rara, con todo eso de las energías, el aura de las personas, espíritus y demás… aun lo sigues siendo un poco – dije esto último casi en susurro, en forma de broma solo para molestarla.

Me miro con una cara de pocos amigos – No estoy juzgando simplemente no me importa y no sé porque te importa tanto a ti – concluyo haciendo unos gestos raros; decidimos olvidar eso y volver a la reunión pero antes le dije que estaba muy cansado, sutilmente le pedí que los sacara a todos de mi casa o bueno eso intente, no suelo ser muy condescendiente con las personas y menos estando tan cansado.

Una vez estando solo en casa, sintiéndome en calma me di un baño para estar más relajado antes de dormir, salí del baño con mi bata de baño mientras secaba con una toalla mi cabello, me senté en la cama, tome mi teléfono para revisar si tenía algo importante pero no había nada, casi era media noche aunque todo se veía muy iluminado gracias a la luz de la luna. Decidí echar un vistazo a través de la ventana me quede así por unos minutos, entonces percibí un movimiento, habrían la puerta corrediza del balcón de esa casa ¿Sería el primero en ver a esa persona? Mi curiosidad me gano y decidí pasar de la habitación al pasillo para salir al balcón y poder ver mejor, cuando abrí tal vez lo noto porque inmediatamente vi como regresaba al interior de la casa, pero al final no vi nada en concreto, solo una silueta ya que esa persona llevaba un conjunto negro con un suéter y en la cabeza puesta la capucha de este. No podía creer que eso me causara tanta curiosidad, sonreí para mi mismo sin poder creerlo ya estando ahí decidí quedarme por un momento para luego regrese a mi habitación y dormí sin interrupciones hasta el otro día.

Desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara recordándome que debía colocar persianas o algo por el estilo, después de lavarme baje en busca de algo para comer – ¡Rayos! Olvide pedirle que hiciera algunas compras – rasque mi cabeza con pensar, tendría que vestirme y comprar algo de comida. Ya que era muy temprano y tendría que salir decidí colocarme algo deportivo para la caminata, dos por uno, compraría comida y haría algo de ejercicio en el camino, esperando no llegar moribundo por la falta de nutrientes. No puede evitar lazar un vistazo a esa casa, maldita curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo; al llegar a la tienda ya le había puesto mil caras a esa persona, hombre, mujer, joven o anciano, hasta imagine a un yakuza, aunque me inclinaba mas a que sería mujer bueno eso fue lo que quise creer… _Pareciera que no tengo nada mejor que hacer…_ me dije a mi mismo tomando un carrito para hacer mis compras.

En el camino una mujer me detuvo para ofrecerme algunos dulces, era una oferta y algo se encendió en mi cabeza, era la excusa perfecta y a que mujer no le gustaban, bueno eso suponiendo que lo fuese, no era tan importante solo quería aplacar mi curiosidad, termine mis compras, pague y me fui a casa. Después de comer algo y darme un baño decidí ponerme en marcha, iba directo hacia esa casa. Una vez que llegue, mire la caja de bombones que había comprado, no podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso, toque el timbre y espere un instante esperando alguna respuesta o señal, lo que fuese, pero nada paso.

Dude por un momento tal vez debía hacer lo mismo que todos y restarle importancia ¿Pero de verdad no me importaba? Aun estaba ahí esperando, así que de seguro me importaba y mucho, era mejor terminar con eso o me obsesionaría aun mas, insistí una vez mas pero esta vez toque la puerta, pensé que tal vez estaría del otro lado sin querer abrirme así como no lo hizo con los demás, puede que me sintiera superior al creer que conmigo sería diferente, junto con el golpeteo decidí decirle algo, decirle algo a esa persona, o la nada ya que no estaba seguro si le hablaba a alguien al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Hola? Soy tu vecino de enfrente, quería presentarme – otra vez nada, toque un par de veces más – ¿Hola? –

Wow… de verdad me ignoraría o estaba hablándolo solo con una puerta, si me estaba ignorando pondría un poco de presión, nada es tan malo como la culpa, sentiría culpa por dejarme ahí, aunque también podría ser una persona desarmada, sin corazón que no le importaba nada de lo que decía y solo quería que me largara de su casa. Me considero una persona fuerte, persistente y resistente, así que no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente… _cálmate estas exagerando…_ deseche esos pensamientos psicópatas de mi cabeza y proseguí con mi dialogo – Creo que estas ahí, pero no insistiré mas, te compre unos bombones los dejare aquí en la entrada – y sin más me aleje, era mejor así, ya me sentía algo frenético.

Entre con mucha calma a mi casa, como si no me importaba nada, pero en mi interior sentía lo contrario, me asome por la ventana de la entrada podía ver perfectamente la entrada de su casa… sorpresa… la caja ya no estaba _¿En qué momento?_ Inconscientemente sonreí, pensé que si ya no estaba entonces si me estaba escuchando, aunque por otro lado eso confirmaba que si había sido totalmente ignorado.

Había retomado mi trabajo, mi mente se mantuvo distraída por algunos días, entre el papeleo en el trabajo, algunos arreglos de la casa y la compra de un nuevo auto; doy gracias por eso ya no quería seguir torturándome por tonterías absurdas, eso pensé hasta que un día, muy temprano por la mañana vi un pequeño camión estacionarse en esa casa, era la primera vez que veía algún movimiento externo, era de reparto, deje mi café a una lado y busque el nombre en internet fue muy rápido ya tenía algunas pagina abiertas en mi computador, leía algunas noticias mientras tomaba el café antes de salir al trabajo. No sabía que haría con esa información ni tampoco porque me importaban tanto, era impresionante lo que la curiosidad podía hacerle a mi mente.

Los días siguientes ni el trabajo pudo alejar de mi mente esos pensamientos de querer saber más de esa persona, sentí que me volvería loco, que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento, estuve todas las mañanas atento a que se apareciera otra vez el repartidor o cualquier persona que se acercara para saber algo, lo que fuese…

Una semana después paso lo que tanto esperaba, el pequeño camión había llegado, me queme los labios ya que estaba dándole un sorbo a mi café, y la desesperación hizo que me agitara, en el momento no lo sentí pero cuando salí de la casa ya comenzaba a molestar. Me acerque lo más rápido que pude, llegue justo a tiempo, el chico ya tenía unos paquetes en las manos… _Piensa rápido ¿Qué harás?_ – Buenos días, dime… — el chico me miraba confundido, como cualquiera al que se le acerca un extraño en la calle – ¿Sabes quién vive ahí? – señale levemente con un movimiento de mi cabeza, dijo que no, que solo hacia la entrega y se iba – ¿Entonces entregas a ciegas? – pregunte mas confundido que él, de verdad era un total misterio esa persona.

— La señora me pidió que no hiciera preguntas y no las hago, solo me dedico hacer mi trabajo, a demás me da una buena propina – Entonces estaba en lo cierto, era una mujer, le daba buena propina… _propina… propina…_

Lo repetí para mí un par de veces antes de, maquinar mi plan, el chico ya se estaba alejando y lo detuve – Espera… te daré mucho más si me dejas hacer la entrega – por supuesto se negó diciendo que se podría meter en problemas, pero como ya dije soy muy persistente, le di la espalda a la casa, saque mi cartera y cogí todos los billetes que tenia, sí, ya se era una locura ¿Pero que harían? Algo me decía que era una mujer y ahora confirmando mis sospechas, me sentía como niño esperando un premio, no me importaba si no resultaba ser lo que esperaba, solo quería mi paz mental.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos y sin dudar tomo el dinero, también pidió de favor que no lo metiera en problemas, pero no estaba seguro de poder cumplir eso. Ya tenía las bolsas de víveres en mis manos, en mi rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa, estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final, bueno siempre y cuando no pasara nada malo. _¿Qué tal que de verdad si es una psicópata? ¿Si la hago molestar tanto que intenta hacerme algo? ¿O si no está sola? Esposo tal vez, viendo como un hombre molesta a su mujer, existen muchas cosas a considerar_... eso pensaba mientras caminaba aun con una gran sonrisa hasta la entrada de la casa, hasta ese momento no había pasado nada, pensar en esas cosas solo agotaría mas mi mente.

Esta vez toque calmado, me sentía muy rejado por lo menos ya sabía algo, no era mucho pero era más de lo que sabía antes, una vez más me hizo esperar, ya lo veía venir pero no desistí y toque otra vez – Si no tomaras tus víveres yo me los llevaré – dije en tono de burla, sentía que había ganado pero siguió ignorándome, que pesar definidamente tendría que darle una lección cualquiera preguntaría ¿Quién eres tú para darle una lección a una persona que ni conoces? Bueno pues… yo también me lo preguntaba, pero había algo en mi, una parte que no había conocido hasta ese momento, que me estaba haciendo cometer esa serie de locuras – De acuerdo, se que estas ahí, no creo que te importe tanto seguro podrás pedir más, nos vemos – sin más me aleje, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Horas después aun no podría creer lo que había hecho, ahora me dedicaba a robar ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Rondaba de un lado a otro mirado esas bolsas, de verdad estaba mal, pero ya lo había hecho. _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar…_

Al día siguiente el camión estaba de vuelta, lo sabia solo tenía que llamar y pedir más. Para estar viviendo en un lugar como este seguro debía tener dinero para eso y más, bueno eso suponía, intentaba pensar en el mejor de los casos para no sentirme una mala persona. Salí me acerque al chico de reparto, esta vez el me pidió el dinero, al parecer la mujer no se había quejado y a él le pareció conveniente recibir mi dinero así de fácil, antes de irse me recordó que si tenía algún problema ya no me ayudaría, le sonreí, esperando a que se fuera e hice lo mismo que el día anterior consiguiendo el mismo resultado, o sea nada.

Si seguía así, no sabía que haría con esa comida, me estaba comenzando a sentir agobiado y culpable no me concentraba en el trabajo y al llegar siempre hacia lo mismo, mirar esa bolsas consiguiendo todo tipo de sentimientos desagradables de mi mismo, no estaba comiéndome nada pero igual no debía llevarme nada que no fuese mío _¿En qué momento me convertí en un hombre tan inmaduro?_ En vez de avanzar estaba retrocediendo, ni cuando era adolescente hice algo como eso y ahora estaba aquí con 26 años, comportándome como un niño caprichoso, no tenía otra palaba para describirme en ese momento, es cierto lo que dicen cuando no puedes tener algo mas lo deseas, eso era lo que me estaba pasando, seguro que sí ¿Pero cómo detenerlo?

Sábado por la mañana, no había podido dormir bien así que agradecía el no tener que trabajar ese día _¿Los sábados hacen entregas?_ Hacía mucho que no vivía en Japón y la verdad nunca use ese servicio, así que no sabía cómo funcionaba, pero en internet todo se consigue. Estaba cómodo en el sofá que daba hacia la ventana de la sala, tenía una vista perfecta a esa casa, mientras revisaba mi computador echaba de vez en cuando unas miradas hacia ese lugar – Aquí esta… umm… también hacen entregas este día – dije alegremente, al darme cuenta de mi reacción lo pensé mejor ¿De verdad quería seguir haciendo eso? Si insistía en pedir más comestibles era porque lo necesitaba, de otro modo hubiese cesado por unos días. _Ya ni sé que pensar…_ subí mi vista al techo, bufe expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones y contuve la respiración por un momento, ya me sentía mejor aunque mi ego seguía lastimado por tanto rechazo, eso fue lo que me impulso a ir una vez más cuando se acerco el auto del repartidor.

Me acerque con normalidad al chico, ya comenzaba a sentirme en confianza, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de sonreír, empecé a creer que era un masoquista que disfrutaba el rechazo. Cuando me vio me detuvo en seco – Ya no podre ayudarte, me colocaron una amonestación— hablaba mientras sacaba las bolsas del auto – No sé cuál es el problema que tenga con su novia pero ya me metió en problemas a mí, así que deberá ir por su cuenta—

Reí por lo que dijo y también me sentí mal, sabía que eso podía pasar y aun así insistí ¿De verdad haría que alguien perdiera su trabajo por un capricho? – No es mi novia – fue lo único que dije, tampoco tenía mucho que decir la verdad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por que hace todo esto? La pretende conquistar matándola de hambre, me pregunto qué hace con la comida, porque me da mucho más dinero de lo que ella paga por esto, así que no creo que robe por necesidad. En fin debo hacer la entrega—

— Espera… sé que no puedes darme los paquetes, pero nada me impide acompañarte. Sabes… también me pregunto porque hago esto – le di una palmada en el hombro y el siguió su camino, relaje los musculo con movimientos en mis brazos y lo seguí.

Toco y fue ignorado al igual que me ignoraron a mí, me miro como esperando que dijera algo pero solo moví mis hombros sin saber que decirle, me coloque a una lado de la puerta y me recosté de la pared, el chico haría su trabajo y yo solo esperaría. Toco la puerta y nada paso, ya habían transcurrido unos minutos – ¿Qué hago? – me pregunto por lo bajo, al igual que yo sabía que había alguien ahí, le hice señales con las manos indicándole que se fuera, se veía muy nervioso, pero vamos, si la entrega no llegaba a las manos de su dueña esta vez no sería su culpa, ella fue la que no quiso abrirle, yo estaba de testigo.

– Disculpe… no puedo estar todo el día aquí, traje todo como me lo han pedido pero me tengo que ir, dejare todo en su entrada como me dijo antes — por fin se había decidido, no hice más que sonreírle, le di unos billetes y le hice señas para que no me dijera nada; aunque aun se veía dudoso se fue alejando con lentitud como esperando algún respuesta, pero no sucedió nada.

Solo quedaba yo, aun recostado de la pared con mis brazos cruzados, tome aire profundamente y decidí hacer un nuevo intento – Ya no puedes quejarte, el chico hizo su trabajo, hizo la entrega hasta la puerta de tu casa, estoy de testigo y como soy una persona educada le di la propina que tu le negaste... – hice una pequeña pausa innecesaria porque seguía sin obtener nada – ¿En serio no dirás nada? Tengo tanta comida que ya no sé donde guardarla, pero no me importa hare un sacrificio – ya había llegado muy lejos, mi orgullo se había convertido en algo más fuerte que mi razonamiento.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Siento como que todo es algo confuso, pero prometo que la historia ira agarrando forma, todo está aquí en mi cabeza. Lo sé hay mucho ooc, pero bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fic que no se guía por la trama del manga o el anime, me quise arriesgar.**

 **Dejen sus** **review** **, quiero saber sus criticas (Constructivas por favor) digan si les gusta o no y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.**


	3. Hermosa, delicada y fragile

**Hola otra vez yo por aquí, estoy como contenta no sé por qué pero así me pongo cuando publico algo nuevo… A todos los que leen los fic de esta humilde aficionada se les quiere… muaaack… y agradezco su fidelidad a través de todos estos años aguantando mis tardanzas al actualizar. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Esta historia es totalmente de mi autoría y los personajes (Aunque aquí no los nombro) le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Hermosa, delicada** **y** **frágil**

Mi vida es rutinaria; desde que hui de mi casa a los 15 años he tratado de vivir escondida, alejada de la sociedad, evito las multitudes y a demás soy una persona… ¿Diferente? Tampoco es que sea un fenómeno o algo así, mi madre decía que soy como un cristal hermoso, delicado y frágil, palabras que usan las madres para hacer sentir bien cuando sabes que no puedes hacer todas las cosas que quieres por equis condición que te lo impida, en mi caso era mi piel, alergias al sol, al frio, perfumes, maquillaje, cremas y muchas cosas más que me hacen sentir paranoica; aun leyendo las indicaciones y sabiendo que no tendré ningún efecto adverso no confió así que las pocas que utilizo las he analizado profundamente. También tengo una extensa colección de suéteres para evitar el sol, aunque evito salir de casa lo más que puedo y una vez al mes o cuando lo necesito hago cita con mi terapeuta para trabajar con otros problemitas que adquirí al ir creciendo; pero a decir verdad no le prestó mucha atención a sus consejos, así como estoy me siento bien.

Mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años, mi padre se caso con otra mujer casi dos años después; me sentía muy mal aun no había superado su partida, trate de llevarme bien con la nueva esposa de mi padre pero desde el primer momento no sé porque pero me odio. Mi padre había cambiado conmigo ya no me miraba a los ojos, cuando crecí y analice las cosas pensé que tal vez era porque me parecía mucho a mi madre, se la recordaba y le dolía al mirarme, igual no podía perdonarlo tengo mucho rencor dentro de mí, bueno en realidad no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siento por él, ahora sigo trabajando en eso.

Mi madrastra aprovechaba la situación para hacer lo que quisiera, decía que no serbia para nada, que nunca podía hacer nada bien, que todo me hacía daño _¿Cómo podía existir una persona como yo?_ Siempre me preguntaba despectivamente, derrumbando en un segundo todas las palabras agradables que me decía mi madre y aun sabiendo mi condición me forzaba hacer cosas que me hacían daño. Cuando mi padre veía mis quemaduras por el sol o cualquiera de mis alergias ella se defendía diciendo que yo era una niña muy descuidada y desobediente, que no se daba cuenta cuando me ocurrían esas cosas se hacia la inocente frente a él, yo me defendía por supuesto pero él no me creía así que después de un tiempo deje de hacerlo, soportaba todas las cosas que me hacia esa mujer, hacia todo para que mi padre viera que era una buena niña pero nada funciono.

El día que hui de casa fue el peor día de mi vida, mucho peor que el día en que murió mi madre ya que ese día me quede completamente sola. Al casarse mi padre no solo tuve que aguantar a su mujer, también aguante a su hijo era dos años mayor que yo, siempre me molestaba llamando la atención de mi padre, a veces los veía a través de la ventana jugando, yo no podía hacer esas cosas, lo hacía adrede y mi padre estaba encantado con él; me decía que a los niños les gustaban estar al aire libre bajo el sol, jugar a la pelota , cosas que yo no podía hacer con plena luz del sol pero que podía jugar adentro con mis muñecas así no me haría daño ¿Se lo imaginan? Una pre adolecente jugando sola con muñecas, ni siquiera me conocía, a mí, a su propia hija.

Basto una vez para que el creyera por completo en esa mujer, ese día me sentía tan abandonada viéndolo junto a un chico que no era nada de él mientras su única hija se encontraba sola que salí corriendo con ellos, un momento en el que quise olvidar todo, solo quería divertirme con mi padre pero sucedió todo lo contrario me pidió que regresara adentro de la casa; me rehusé e hice un berrinche, estuve casi una hora llorando sin hacerle caso y luego en la noche me arrepentí de no hacerlo. No obtuve nada bueno a cambio, me ardía toda la cara y los brazos el dolor era espantoso, él solo me reviso me coloco una pomada sin hablarme y luego me dijo que su esposa tenia razón en todo lo que decía sobre mí; ese día sentí que me había quedado huérfana algo dentro de mí se rompió.

Al ir creciendo ya no me importaba nada de ellos, solo me encerraba en mi habitación. No tenía amigos ni familiares cercanos ya que mi papá los había alejado a todos después de su matrimonio, de la única que sabía era de mi abuela cuando me mandaba dinero el día de mi cumpleaños y estudiaba en casa así que ni hablar de amistades ¿Quien se fijaría o querría estar con una chica rara como yo? Eso era lo que pensaba hasta aquel día. Ya había notado actitudes extrañas por parte de mi hermanastro, ahora me molestaba de una manera diferente.

Estábamos solos, nuestros padres habían salido a celebrar no se qué cosa, no me importaba así que no preste atención cuando lo anunciaron ya que llevaba mis audífonos. Todas las noches salía al jardín a observar las estrellas y la luna en el telescopio de mi madre, era una de las pocas cosas que había podido conservar de ella, podía pasar horas ahí, me sentía en paz y calma, pero ese día todo cambio…

Sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás de mi espalda – Hola hermanita – sentí su asqueroso aliento cerca de mi oído y me aleje como pude de él.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Entonces percibí su hedor provocándome arcadas – Apestas a licor, eres asqueroso – dije cubriendo mi nariz con la manga de mi suéter.

— No te rehúses, se que tú también quieres – dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mi y tomarme a la fuerza, comencé a sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello y mi rostro, mientras lo esquivaba e intentaba alejarlo hasta que pude pegarle en la ingle y lo tire al suelo.

— Eres una perra – me dijo mientras rodaba sobre el césped, me tomo de la pierna y por impulso lo patee un par de veces para soltarme de su agarre, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me encerré en mi habitación, a los pocos minutos él estaba del otro lado de la puerta golpeándola e insultándome para que le abriera, ya no lo soportaba mas, podía con todo pero con eso no, me sentía desesperada y asqueada tome una mochila con algunas cosas algo de dinero y salí por la ventana de la habitación sin mirar atrás, ese día decidí que nunca regresaría a ese lugar.

Intente vivir con mi abuela pero insistía en tratar de unirme con mi padre así que también hui de ella y siempre me encontraba así que deje que me ayudara solo con la condición de que ya no me hablara de él y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Viví sola en un departamento hasta que me rogo que ocupara su casa, me rehusé por supuesto pero esa mujer tiene un poder de convencimiento superior y ya que; era mayor de edad no tenia porque estar ocultándome de nadie, mi padre ya no podía llegar y llevarme a la fuerza, aunque debo admitir que a veces sentía mucho miedo de volverlos a ver.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que me mude a esa casa, era un lugar de personas acaudaladas supongo, no parecían muy agradables aunque no me permití conocerlos, no recibí ninguna bienvenida pero tampoco la necesitaba cuando intentaron hacerlo escogieron a las peores personas, por ellas los juzgue a todos se que es algo malo pero igual me sentía muy bien sola, ya tenía mis rutinas establecidas, las personas arruinan las cosas y nos hacen sufrir, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, aun teniendo personas a mi lado nunca termino de confiar en ellos por miedo a desilusionarme o a que me juzguen.

Todos los días eran iguales para mí, pero de la nada algo cambio, habían movimientos en esa casa; pensé que estaba desocupada pero ese día el ruido se escuchaba hasta mi casa y mi curiosidad me gano, quería saber que pasaba así que me asome por la ventana abriendo un poco la persiana.

No podía ver nada, solo un poco de movimiento adentro de la casa ya que no tenía nada que cubriera sus ventanas… _**si mis nuevos vecinos serán así de escandalosos arruinaran mi tranquilad…**_ pensé mientras intentaba ver más allá, entonces lo vi salir y me separe rápidamente de ese lugar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, era un rostro que no había visto nunca, aunque no saliera de la casa había visto una que otra cara en el vecindario, respire profundo y decidí ver una vez más, se estaba sentando observando no se que, no parecía el tipo de personas que hacia escándalos así que no creí que fuese uno de mis nuevos vecinos, de pronto su mirada fue directamente hacia mi haciéndome alejar una vez más de la ventana… _**¿Me vio? no, no es posible solo moví un poco la persiana, ahora pensaran que soy aun más rara de lo que podrían creer dedicándome a espiar a los demás.**_

 _L_ o mejor era olvidarlo y seguir trabajando pero tal vez podría echar otro vistazo, solo por motivos de información… _**Sí, solo eso ¿Una chica?**_ A ella si la reconocía, me parecía una mujer muy hermosa, fácilmente podría crear un personaje de ficción basado en ella. Al ver como se abrazaban imagine que eran pareja, no podía negar que se veían bien juntos aunque olvide todo eso cuando los dos miraron una vez más a mi casa fue entonces cuando decidí que ya era suficiente, me aleje y lo borre de mi memoria, no era algo que me importara.

Ya que en el día no podía disfrutar el aire fresco, siempre esperaba hasta la noche para salir un momento, apagaba todas las luces y me asomaba al balcón para contemplar la luna de vez en cuando y con mi telescopio observaba las estrellas, pero cuando sentía mi vista muy cansada por tanto trabajo solo me dejaba caer en una silla de extensión y era de lo mejor; sin nadie que me molestara, podían pasar en sus autos pero no llegarían a verme así que me sentía muy cómoda con mi soledad. Ya casi era media noche, después de un baño me coloque un suéter muy cómodo salí de mi habitación al pasillo en el segundo piso, estire mis brazos hacia arriba, me sentía muy casada, me coloque la capucha del suéter y decidí salir por fin al balcón.

Esa noche todo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna así que no me tomaría mucho tiempo y mucho menos luego de ver que una luz se encendía en esa casa, justo en frente de la mía, había olvidado ese detalle me cohibí un poco, era ese hombre de nuevo _**¿Entonces él viviría ahí desde ahora?**_ me fui alejando poco a poco del borde del balcón, puede ver como se asomaba en la ventada, sentía como si me miraba, era imposible pero no me quedaría ahí para averiguarlo así que estaba hecho, quien quiera que sea había arruinado el único momento que tenia para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba escuche que tocaban el timbre, pensé que era muy extraño solo dos personas iban a verme pero siempre llamaban antes de hacerlo a parte del repartidor de víveres que iba una vez a la semana y ese no era el día. Me aleje de mi tazón de cereal para dirigirme a la entrada, al llegar a la puerta di un vistazo por la mirilla y entonces lo vi, él estaba ahí, en la entrada de mi casa _**¿Por qué?**_ Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, me aleje dando paso hacia atrás, mientras él ahora tocaba a la puerta y comenzaba hablar.

— ¿Hola? Soy tu vecino de enfrente, quería presentarme – me senté en un escalón de la escalera quedando justo en frente de la puerta, por supuesto no abriría, era un hombre extraño tocando a mi puerta, apenas y podía tratar con mujeres, no quería lidiar con una persona del otro género. Toco un par de veces más, de verdad era muy insistente, eso me causaba aun mas conflicto, hizo una pausa y volví a escuchar su voz — ¿Hola? – Mi corazón salto – Creo que estas ahí, pero no insistiré mas, te compre unos bombones los dejare aquí en la entrada –

 _ **¿Bombones?**_ Mire nuevamente por la mirilla y ya se estaba alejando ¿Era en serio? Que persona más extraña, le regala bombones a alguien que no conoce, que ni siquiera quiso abrirle la puerta, yo me estaría odiando a mi misma en este momento. Me asome un poco por la ventana para observar mejor, entraba a su casa y entonces respire con calma, hasta que vi que alguien más se acercaba. Esa chica de nuevo, la que quiso darme la ''bienvenida'' no podía ver que hacía pero cuando se alejaba pude notar su mirada de malicia; no le di mucha importancia igual no quería nada que ver con ninguno de ellos, no quería amigos las dos que tenía ya eran suficiente para volverme loca de vez en cuando.

Caminaba de un lado a otro pasando siempre por el mismo lugar, me detenía un segundo frente a la entrada y luego seguía el camino ¿Pero por qué me causaba tanta curiosidad? Los nervios y la ansiedad acabarían conmigo si no me decidía a revisar lo que dejo, abrí un poca la puerta para estirar mi brazo y tomar rápidamente eso que tanto me atormentaba, pero para mi sorpresa no encontré nada, supuse lo que había pasado y por fin mi mente se calmo dejándolo por la paz.

Los días siguientes trascurrieron con normalidad, lo único diferente era que no me permitía salir al balcón en las noches ya que me sentía observada por ese hombre, estaba un tanto paranoica. Iba al jardín algunos cuantos minutos pero no era lo mismo soy una criatura de hábitos me estresaba cambiar mi rutina, estaba perfectamente establecida y estructurada.

Otro día más, definitivamente no escribiría una historia sobre mí y mucho menos crearía un personaje como yo, tan perturbado seguro sería una mala novela dramática. Me senté en un mueble junto a la entrada, era el día que me entregaban los comestibles, me gustaba que todo fuese rápido, pagar, dar las gracias y adiós, así que acomode ese mueble ahí para cuando tuviese que esperar y mirar cómodamente a través de la persiana. Me pasme al verlo, era una persona distinta, con lo que me costaba acostumbrarme a las personas… _**el chico anterior sabía exactamente que hacer al momento de hacer la entrega, ahora tendré que disciplinar a otro**_ … bufe saliendo de mis pensamientos para recibir los paquetes, el chico se acerco, entre abrí la puerta, le pedí que acercara lo mas que podía los paquetes y le di una buena propina diciéndole que siempre debería hacer eso sin hacer preguntas, gracias y adiós; espere a que se alejara abrí un poco mas y como rayo recogí todo.

La semana siguiente estaba todo igual sin ningún acontecimiento, una vez más yo en el mueble mirando por la ventana esperando, llego el pequeño camión del repartidor, se estaciono en frente de la casa, vi como bajaba y luego otra presencia apareció, hablaba con el repartidor, este le entregaba las bolsas que se suponía que eran para mi, subió al auto y se fue ¿Sería que el también había hecho un pedido? No tenía idea de que estaba pasando. _**Espera… viene hacia acá ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por que sonríe tanto? Ya cálmate, respira y deja de pensar tanto...**_ Sí, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza ¿Qué clase de repartidor le daba la entrega de una persona a otra? Sin siquiera saber quién es, o tal vez si lo sabía, si fuese así no me importaba su deber era entregar en mi casa no a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino y mucho menos a ese hombre, ese que tanto me incomodaba.

Toco suavemente la puerta... Lo hizo una vez mas pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de mi parte. No sabía qué clase de juego realizaba pero no iba a ser parte de eso – Si no tomaras tus víveres yo me los llevaré – su voz tenía un tenue tono irónico, mi corazón se aceleró, me hacía sentir desesperada y odiaba sentirme así, pero no me obligaría hacer algo que no quería nadie lo haría; el mensaje fue claro la primera vez que toco a mi puerta y no recibió nada a cambio no se que buscaba de nuevo ahí y ahora robando mi comida – De acuerdo, se que estas ahí, no creo que te importe tanto seguro podrás pedir más, nos vemos – ¿Era en serio? Que psicópata, de verdad se alejaba con las bolsas, me estaba robando y en mi cara seguro era una persona muy perturbada hasta más que yo, tal vez no tenia vida propia y decidió acosar a una persona de la cual no sabía nada, sí claro tenía mucha lógica, o sea no posible.

 _ **Qué tontería solo debo hacer una llamada y tendré de nuevo otra entrega en la entrada de mi casa**_ … eso pensé. Sorpresivamente el día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, en serio ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Bueno obviamente él, pero aun no lo creía, era una especie de soborno ya me estaba molestan así menos abriría, es mas no tenía que hacerlo que se alejara y punto, debía entender que era un indeseable en mi casa, no lo había pensado de esa manera hasta que comenzó a molestarme, mi decisión de ignorarlo fue acertada resulto ser una persona muy molesta y sin siquiera conocerlo. Decidí llamar una vez más al reparto pero no solo hice mi pedido, también puse una queja de ese nuevo repartidor, no quería que perdiera su trabajo pero si lo seguía haciéndolo mal debía pagarlo, así es la vida si lo haces mal te vas.

El resto del día me dedique a trabajar en mi computadora, no dejaba de pensar en ese hombre, de verdad me conflictuaba mucho, se venía muy agradable la primera vez que lo vi pero no fue así, igual aunque fuese la mejor persona del mundo no me parecía conveniente relacionarme ya saben el género opuesto es complicado y ya de por si mi vida era muy complicada, tenía suficiente para dos vidas mas y también estaba ese no se qué, que me hacia evitar a cualquier hombre que se me acercaba o a cualquier persona también. Mi terapeuta dice que tengo sentimientos reprimidos, debía dejar el pasado atrás para poder relacionarme mejor con otras personas, mujer, hombre o lo que sea, yo insisto que estoy bien así.

Un día más, la tercera es la vencida eso dicen ¿No? ya se sabe la rutina, sofá en la entrada, vigilar por la ventana, pequeño camión en frente de la casa, el repartidor que por cierto no habían despedido, sentí alivio al verlo, aunque si cometía el mismo error su historia seria otra; no soy ninguna santa, soy una persona con intereses al igual que los demás y le pago, no es como si hiciera su trabajo de a gratis... ¡Oh! Sí, ahí estaba el nuevo elemento que entorpecía mi perfecta rutina, sonreía triunfante.

 _ **Es una linda sonrisa ¿Qué? Ya te volviste loca…**_ mis pensamientos me traicionaban no pude evitar pensarlo como un perfecto personaje de ficción. Me aleje de la persiana, el repartidor se acercaba, al final no pudo conmigo, vi por la mirilla y... estaba ahí… _**en**_ _ **serio no tiene vida…**_ el repartido toco el timbre, mi mano trataba de acercarse a la perilla de la puerta pero algo me hacia detenerla, ya no era algo de miedo o para alejarlo era más bien por orgullo, no dejaría que un ser extraño, ajeno a mí, que no sabía nada de mí, de mi vida, sin ninguna relación de ningún tipo me hostigara de esa manera; bueno creo que era hostigamiento, no sé, era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, aun no me había hecho nada que me hiciera un mal excepto robar mi comida, pero sobreviviría así que no tenía ningún mal ¿Entonces qué era lo que me hacía sentir? frustración tal vez, generalmente cuando ignoro a las personas, se van y me odian en silencio, eso es lo que creo nunca le di importancia si lo hiciera estaría mucho peor de lo que estoy ahora, demasiado tengo con mis conflictos internos, seguro necesitaría mucha más terapia, por esa razón evitaba todo contacto con otras personas, no podía soportar la idea de ser juzgada.

Escuchaba como tocaba a la puerta el repartidor, odiaba hacer esperar a las personas, sentí que algo dentro de mi explotaría que me dividiría en dos, la parte que seguía una rutina finamente estructurada y la otra orgullosa que no dejaba que nadie la dominara, bueno al menos no en mis pensamientos – Disculpe… no puedo estar todo el día aquí, traje todo como me lo han pedido pero me tengo que ir, dejare todo en su entrada como me dijo antes — una vez más asome mi ojo por la mirilla de la puerta, mi fuero interno gritaba… _**No te vayas...**_ Pero no hice nada, solo mire como se alejaba en el auto. El otro individuo estaba fuera de mi rango de visión pero podía sentir su presencia acosadora y no tardo mucho en hacerse notar – Ya no puedes quejarte, el chico hizo su trabajo, hizo la entrega hasta la puerta de tu casa, estoy de testigo y como soy una persona educada le di la propina que tu le negaste... – su voz taladraba mi cerebro, mi corazón latía rápidamente, mis manos sudaban y podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, en ese momento cerré mis ojos e intente calmarme para poder pensar con claridad mientras el seguía con su dialogo – ¿En serio no dirás nada? Tengo tanta comida que ya no sé donde guardarla, pero no me importa hare un sacrificio – me di la espalda y me deje caer al suelo pegada aun de la puerta, que tal si de verdad era un psicópata de esos que se ven indefensos y muy buenas personas pero cuando encontraban a una presa fácil cambiaban totalmente, no me sorprendería ya me había pasado y su comportamiento daba mucho en que pensar… _**¿Qué debo hacer?**_

 **Chan. Chan. Chan… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién creen que sea esta chica misteriosa? Jajaja… seguro ya lo saben. Perdón por el** **ooc** **pero tenía que hacerlo y creo que valió la pena, si lo vieran todo como lo imagina mi cabeza les encantaría, lo malo es que escribirlo es complicado, pero hago el intento.**

 **Dejen sus** **review** **, quiero saber sus criticas (Constructivas por favor) digan si les gusta o no y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. También estoy publicando por Wattpad** **es una aplicación donde puedes leer libros de autores famosos, historias originales de escritores aun no descubiertos y fanfic por supuesto.**


	4. Primer contacto

**Capitulo 3 - Primer contacto**

Todo se encontraba en total silencio, tanto que se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves; ese silencio lo hacía sentir aun peor de lo que estaba, necesitaba algo, un indicio una señal, clave Morse lo que fuese con tal de que no le permitiera seguir cometiendo aquellos actos de locura; porque eso es lo que era, no había ninguna otra explicación para todo eso más que pensar que ya se había convertido en un completo demente. Ya hacía tres días que se sentía como un delincuente, un acosador uno de baja categoría claro, pero para una persona como él hasta el acto más diminuto era imperdonable o al menos su conciencia no lo perdonaba, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía a el acto impropio o a que no había recibido ningún castigo por ello.

Poco antes se había dicho que ya no lo seguiría haciendo, que la dejaría en paz, no quería matarla de hambre él no era una persona irracional entonces ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez sin hallar la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué demonios hago esto? – Gruño para sí mismo pero todo estaba tan en calma que ella pudo oírlo, su voz era el reflejo de su sufrimiento. Había olvidado que tal vez ella seguía ahí… _**Diablos que patético soy…**_ pensó mientras miraba esa puerta que seguía sin abrirse, pensaba que de seguro lo había escuchado y se preguntaba lo mismo, porque un tipo extraño insistía en cometer aquellos actos de locura por alguien que ni conocía; hasta el repartidor lo había mirado de manera extraña, cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría lo mismo.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara una denuncia en su contra o algo parecido por acoso o quien sabe que, definitivamente había llegado muy lejos, bien dice el dicho que la ¨curiosidad mato al gato¨, esa curiosidad por saber de esa persona que ahora sabia que en definitiva era una mujer, había matado su lado racional. Envidiaba a ese repartidor él por lo menos tuvo el privilegio de escuchar su voz, aunque en su descripción dijo que fueron como 3 palabras a lo mucho entre tartamudeos.

Al final decidió que no se iba a retractar, no quería parecer más patético de lo que ya se veía, aunque si lo hacía tal vez desaparecería la culpa y no quedaría tan mal como un psicópata o algo así; sería un incidente, un momento en el cual perdió la cordura, el cambio de horario ¡SÍ! tal vez pudo ser eso o el aire en Japón tenía algún componente toxico… ¡EXCUSAS! Eso parecía más lógico, excusas y más excusas para defender lo indefendible, cualquier cosa que hiciera no importaría ya lo malo lo había hecho. Así es, si seguía adelante o se rendía no cambiaría nada o si.

Tomo las bolsas miro fijamente esa puerta, alzo su mano empuñándola pero al acercarse se detuvo ¿Valía la pena insistir? Suspiro, dejo caer su brazo con pesar junto con su mirada que ahora veía al suelo y entonces un destello de luz los ilumino, no era literalmente una luz pero él sintió como si lo fuera.

 _ **¿Por qué haces esto?**_ Soltó las bolsas y tomo aquel trozo de papel donde se encontraba aquella pregunta escrita, esa pregunta que él se hacía a cada momento, esa que unos instantes atrás había gruñido por culpa de la desesperación que sentía y ahora ella se la hacía ¿Qué debía contestarle? Él no tenía la respuesta, además se había quedado sin palabras por la emoción o aquel sentimiento extraño que recorría su cuerpo, por fin lo había logrado, había conseguido algo… _**su caligrafía es muy hermosa…**_ era en lo único que pensaba; entonces ella seguía ahí a pesar de todo ¿Le gustaba verlo sufrir? ¿Se preocupaba? O simplemente esperaba a que se marchara y que la dejara de una buena vez en paz… _**no importa, ella se comunico la razón no tiene importantica ¿Qué esperas idiota? Dile algo…**_

—Ahm… — _**¿Ahm? Todo este tiempo esperando para decir solo eso…**_ Suspiro con fuerza, tanto que hasta ella lo escucho y se tenso al hacerlo. Ella aun no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, tal vez había sido una equivocación pero ya era tarde, no podía retroceder el tiempo si eso fuese posible lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Ya había comenzado a relajarse, decidió sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta mientras miraba al cielo, eso era algo que siempre lo calmaba y por fin dijo algo mas explicito que un insignificante ¨Ahm¨ — No lo sé… me hago la misma pregunta a cada momento, seguro pensaras que estoy loco pero no es así, aunque confieso que yo también lo he pensado… pero es que tú… tú… — _**¿Yo qué?**_ Se preguntaba mentalmente ella mientras lo escuchaba, por un momento se sintió algo indignada ahora resulta que ella era la culpable de su desequilibrada cabeza, por supuesto que no, ella no había hecho nada, estaba en todo el derecho de ignorarlo nadie puede obligarte hacer algo que no quieres, o bueno si podrían, pero mientras puedas impedirlo no lo harán.

—Olvida lo que dije, el problema aquí soy yo, yo me he sentido muy intrigado, curioso por saber algo sobre la persona que vive en esta casa, la razón… bueno… no lo sé, desde el primer día que llegue sentí algo que me atraía, como cuando te miran por mucho tiempo y sientes que tienes que voltear a ver… — se asombro por aquello ultimo que él había dicho, ella lo había observado aquel día, pero siempre lo hacía, con todos y no por eso alguien había llegado a su casa a molestarla hasta el punto de querer robar sus cosas así como él lo estaba haciendo.

— Y también… me sentí ofendido, indignado, nunca alguien me había tratado de esta manera ¿Ignorarme a mi? ¿Por cuál motivo? Eso me intriga más que cualquier otra cosa. Solo quería ser amable, hasta pensé en disculparme por aquella noche; creo que te asuste o algo parecido cuando me asome al balcón, me sentí mal, como si hiciera algo malo cuando no lo era, pero aun así quise disculparme y solo me ignoraste… ahora preguntare yo ¿Por qué tú me haces esto? — mientras hablaba casi se queda sin aire, cada palabra que decía lo hacía sentir mas y mas molesto por el trato que recibía por parte de ella sin siquiera conocerlo.

Respiro para calmarse nuevamente y deslizo aquel papel bajo la puerta esperando su respuesta, pero el papel no regreso a sus manos, era increíble después de todo ella seguiría con la misma actitud — Vaya… entonces seguirás ignorándome, debí imaginarlo; creo que gozas viéndome sufrir… —

Aquello toco algo en ella como se atrevía a decir tal barbaridad… _**No me conoce ¿Cómo se atreve? Me molesta insistentemente, me roba y al final la victima resulto ser él, aunque…**_ sus pensamientos estaban revueltos al igual que sus emociones, no sabía que sentir, apretó sus labios fuertemente y aquel papel que yacía en su mano… _**se escucha muy perturbado, pero no puedo hacer nada, este sentimiento de… de miedo y desesperación…**_ pego su mano a su pecho aun sujetando el papel, su corazón latía con rapidez, sus manos sudaban y sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse… _**no lo quiero en mi vida…**_

— ¿Sabes cuánto dude en darte aquellos chocolates? Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero me dijeron tantas cosa, que creí que debía hacer algo para darte un buen recibimiento, no soy amante de los rumores aunque tal vez debí hacer caso y no acercarme a esta casa — bufo resignado — No esperaba la mejor bienvenida del mundo, pero ni siquiera un insignificante ¨gracias¨ y después de eso pudiste haberme golpeado en la cara con la puerta si eso querías… —

Abrió sus ojos como plato _**¿Gracias?**_ Ella ni siquiera puedo verlos, mucho menos probarlos _**¿Gracias de qué?**_ Soltó el agarre de su mano ya entrando en si para darle una respuesta y acabar con todo eso que ya no soportaba. Hablar así con un desconocido la hacía sentir muy ansiosa aunque en realidad no le estaba hablando, cosa que reforzaba mas su creencia de que él no tendría cabida en su vida, ni él ni nadie ¿Conocer nuevas personas? Imposible era muy abrumador para ella todo aquello… _**a demás el recién llegado es él ¿Por qué tendría que darme la bienvenida a mi?**_ Titubeo al momento en que decidió escribir, tomo el papel para alisarlo y trazo sobre el delicadamente dejando ir todo aquello, cerró los ojos soltó el aire y lo deslizo una vez más por debajo de puerta.

 _ **Si quieres que te den las gracias habla con tu amiga la pelirroja, eso que dices haberme dado nunca llego a mis manos. Ha, y ya que soy una persona ingrata y malvada aléjate de mí.**_

Leyó todo aquello con una cara de sorpresa… _**¿Mi amiga pelirroja? Ya veo ¿Entonces nunca toco los chocolates? Acabo de ofenderla, ahora si soy un completo idiota, aunque por otro lado eso quiere decir que ese día me ignoro despiadadamente. Ya no importa fingiré demencia, será lo mejor…**_

— No sé de que hablas, yo deje los bombones en la entrada de tu casa, pero ya no tiene importancia. Me iré si así lo deseas, pero no te hare las cosas fáciles ¿Le dices al repartidor que te deje la entrega cerca de la entrada? Qué curioso, lástima que no soy un repartidor, tendrás que salir por las bolsas… — se levanto del piso tomando aquel trozo de papel en su mano y luego las bolsas, bajo los dos escalones para luego depositar las bolsas, no sabía porque pero se estaba divirtiendo con eso, ya no se sentía tan mal ella por lo menos se había comunicado… _**¿Ingrata y malvada? No lo había pensado…**_

Sonrió de medio lado ante aquello que repitió en su cabeza y prosiguió con su dialogo — Listo… — esa palabra la alerto, se puso en pie para observarlo de nuevo por la mirilla de la puerta a ver qué tramaba — Tendrás que venir por ellas, mañana te traeré las demás… y por cierto… tu caligrafía es hermosa — dijo por ultimo mientras ella lo veía alejarse agitando el papel en el aire como si supiera que ella lo estaría observando.


	5. La maquina sin sentimientos

**Capitulo 4**

 **La maquina sin sentimientos**

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo Mamoru había llegado a su casa muy temprano por la mañana, solo quería relajarse y conciliar un sueño reparador; entre las guardias nocturnas del trabajo y el conflicto interno que tenia por causa de la situación que él mismo provoco, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente.

Entro a su casa con pesadez, se despojo de sus zapatos, coloco el saco en una percha de la entrada y dejo caer su maletín sin importarle en donde quedaba, este al chocar contra el suelo de madera provoco un sonido hueco alertando a cierta personita que sin él saberlo se encontraba dentro de su casa.

— Mamo-chan – Salió de la nada una chica. Quedo pasmado por la impresión, sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

Posaba una de sus manos en su pecho tratando de recuperar la compostura, esa chica en cualquier momento de verdad le provocaría un infarto – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto – Aun estaba alterado y por lo tanto aquellas palabras salieron a modo de regaño.

— ¿Así recibes a tu mejor amiga después de días sin verla? –

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿No ves como estoy? –

— Que sensible estas – Bufo ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Me puedes decir como entraste a MI casa? – Hizo aquella pregunta haciendo énfasis en el 'MI'' para recordárselo por si se le había olvidado.

— Ya no te alteres, aun tengo las copias de la llave. Llegue anoche y quería verte, como no estabas creo que me quede dormida – Mordió la punta de sus lengua y guiño un ojo para ver si con eso se calmaba. Si le había dado un gran susto, lo podía notar por sus expresiones pero no era para tanto.

— Gracias por recordarme que debo quitarte esa llave –

— ¿Qué? Ni creas que te la daré –

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu casa? – Ya había recuperado la compostura, pero aun le molestaba su presencia, odiaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas – ¿Olvidaste donde queda o qué? –

— Me tratas como si fuera la peor peste del mundo ¿Tú olvidaste quién soy? –

— Ya déjame en paz, solo quiero comer algo y dormir – Dijo siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina, mientras ella lo seguía sin parar de hablar.

— Que gruñón estas hoy, seguramente por eso sigues solo – Bromeo y por supuesto él no se quedo callado.

— Sí, y seguramente por eso estuviste detrás de mí por varios años – Busco pisotear su orgullo para que dejara de molestarlo.

— Poca cosa – Cambio su semblante a una expresión de desagrado – Fue una total confusión antes de conocer a mi verdadero amor –

— Uno de mis mejores amigos cabe destacar ¿Casualidad? –

— ¿Qué insinúas? No te compares, Jedite si sabe complacer a una mujer, por algo me tiene a mi ¿Tú a quien tienes? – Sintiéndose triunfante por su último comentario, fue directo a esculcar las bosas sobre el mesón de la cocina, como cosa de nada y este enseguida la aparto olvidando por completo la discusión que entablaban.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? –

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me negaras la comida? –

— ¿Tomaste algo de estas bolsas? – La miro expectante.

— ¿Si digo que si te molestaras? – Él negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo si sentía algo de molestia y al mismo tiempo pensaba que era su culpa por estar tomando cosas que no eran suyas – Y ahora que lo dices ¿Por qué tienes tantas compras? – Lo miro extrañada. Él no decía nada y se veía preocupado por algo.

— Solo dime que tomaste – Se veía tan serio que ella, se sentía temerosa. Abrió el bote de basura y saco un empaque de galletas vacio – ¿Solo eso? – Pregunto de nuevo y ella asintió con la cabeza – De acuerdo. Vamos. –

— ¿A dónde vamos? – Alcanzo a preguntar ella mientras era llevada del brazo…

…

— ¿Entonces se te aflojaron los tornillos? – Esta reía por todo lo que le había contado su amigo.

— No es gracioso –

— Si que lo es. Pensé que eras una maquina sin sentimientos. Mamoru Chiba actuando con impropiedad, si me lo cuenta otro no lo creo – La chica seguía riendo a carcajada.

— Contrólate quieres. Por lo menos recordaste cual es mi nombre –

— No entiendo porque te molesta tanto Ma-mo-chan – Dijo juguetona mientras tomaba un carrito para la compras.

— Porque haces pensar que somos pareja – El chico se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de varias personas, por eso odiaba que ella lo llamara con ese apodo, se consideraba un hombre serio que no le gusta divulgar su vida privada ni sus sentimientos, por eso no le encontraba lógica a su comportamiento con una persona de la cual no sabía nada – ¿A dónde crees que vas con ese carrito? – Pregunto ya ignorando a los demás.

— ¿Venimos de compras no?—

— No, vinimos a comprar unas galletas. Eso es todo – Ella lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar llevando su carrito de compras, mientras él la miraba resignado. Iba tras ella, viendo como colocaba en el carrito todo tipo de comida chatarra y seguía con la charla que él pensó que había finalizado, pero hizo un comentario que lo hizo entrar en sí.

— Una chica celosa es peligrosa –

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto y ella se detuvo para darse la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara.

— Por cosas como estas es que pienso que eres una maquina sin sentimientos – Bufo ella mientras él la miraba sin entender – ¿Por qué una chica robaría un presente para otra chica? ¿Acaso no conoces los celos? –

— Por supuesto que no, no me dejo llevar por esos arrebatos –

— Claro, tus arrebatos son más del tipo acosador – Rio por esto último y él se trago sus palabras ¿Cómo defender lo indefendible? – Por fin te gane una –

— Por qué mejor no me explicas ese comentario tan repentino –

— Creí que se explicaba por sí solo. La pelirroja obviamente es Beryl ¿Cierto? – Él asintió con la cabeza – Para nadie es un secreto que le gustas desde hace mucho – Se quedo callado después de escucharla, analizando todo…

— Ya veo. Por eso no dejaba de mirarme aquel día. Yo ni siquiera recordaba quien era hasta que me lo dijiste –

— Como dije, eres una maquina sin sentimientos. Al parecer la única manera para que sientas algo es que te ignoren por completo – Estaba a punto de replicarle pero ella lo interrumpió casi lanzándose sobre él – ¡Ahí están! – Estiro su brazo lo mas que pudo, acercándose mucho a él cosa que lo hizo ruborizar, ese acercamiento fue inesperado y ella sonrió triunfante, esperaba callarlo con eso y lo logro. Y había notado antes que las galletas estaban en ese estante por eso se había detenido.

Carraspeo y se incorporo en una postura rígida al sentir que se alejaba – Espera ¿Por qué dos paquetes? –

— Estaban deliciosas ¿No quieres probar lo que le gusta a tu amorcito? – La miro con mala cara sin responder su pregunta de mal gusto, le arrebato un paquete de galletas y se alejo de ella, a lo que esta lo siguió mientras no paraba de molestarlo.

…

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ve a molestar a otra parte, a Jedite por ejemplo – después de un sueño reparador, se disponía a irse a trabajar, por culpa de su querida amiga no había podido descansar bien, empezando por su mala costumbre de adueñarse de cosas que no son suyas. Que irónica es la vida por eso dicen que

Cada ladrón juzga por su condición.

— Al único que molesto es a ti, para Jedite es un placer estar conmigo –

— ¿Y que hace que no está contigo? Así será el placer que siente el hombre – Ella se acerco como si él no hubiese dicho nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a tanta estupidez pero igual nunca se quedaba con nada por dentro.

— Déjame ayudarte con esa corbata – Dijo al ver como él se arreglaba el nudo.

La miro extrañado, esa amabilidad tan repentina no era normal y entonces sintió el fuerte apretón en su cuello – ¡Auch! – Sabia que no podía ser real eso, ella le salió con una de las suyas.

— Quedo perfecto –

— ¡Claro! Si quieres que muera por asfixia – Respondió gruñéndole mientras lo aflojaba.

— Se que te gusta que te trate con rudeza. Recuerdo claro oírte decir que me extrañabas, eso incluye todo de mi ¿No? –

— Ya deja de coquetear conmigo –

— Cierto… Tu vecina se podría poner celosa – Comento descociéndose de la risa.

— Creo que perdiste tu tiempo al ir a ese instituto de jovencitas con buenos modales – Le dedico una enorme sonrisa llena de ironía – Me pregunto qué dirían las mojas si te ven actuar de esa manera – ella arqueo su ceja y lo miro con desde, de verdad que estaba insoportable. Tal vez estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba, siempre que le molestaba algo o se sentía mal tenia la tendencia de alejar a las personas.

Suspiro con pesadez para no responderle de mala manera y finalizar con las tonterías – Disculpa. Me emocione de mas – Sonrió de manera educada y él hizo lo mismo – Es extraño verte así, no comprendo que es lo que te pasa, pero debo confesar que me es agradable en cierta forma verte angustiado por alguien – La sonrisa de él desapareció y ella percibió un movimiento de sus labios, se preparaba para replicarle seguramente pero ella no lo dejo. Lo abrazo de imprevisto dejándolo petrificado; las demostraciones de afectos repentinas no eran lo suyo esas cosas sí que lo incomodaban aun siendo esta su mejor amiga.

— No lo dije para molestar. Me alegra que estés aquí – Se apretó mas contra él dejando sentir su movimiento corporal que cambio repentinamente.

— ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto alarmado intentando separarse de ella pero no lo dejo.

— No… No es nada. Jedite es un idiota… —

— Rei… — Ya sabía que algo extraño pasaba ¿Porque pasaría una semana de viaje y regresaría a verlo a él y no a su amado novio? Antes lo llamaba para discutirle pero ahora estando cerca seguramente lo buscaría para golpearlo si era necesario, aunque generalmente sus diluciones eran tan tontas que dejaba que lo resolvieran por si solos; los dos eran sus amigos era muy difícil ponerse del lado de alguno de ellos. En ese momento quiso confortarla pero ella lo detuvo en seco haciendo ver que no pasaba nada.

— No digas nada – Se calmo y limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras, ni ella sabía lo que había pasado en ese momento. No quería demostrarse vulnerable en frente de él, así que se enfoco en algo mas importante – Primero resolveremos tu problemita—

– ¿De qué hablas? –

— Ya no te hagas el tonto vamos a entregar esas bolsas – Se separo para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo en busca de aquellas bolsas que tanto conflicto le causaban al hombre, aquellas eran el peor pecado que había cometido en un momento donde su cordura lo había abandonado; pero por suerte la tenía a ella para hacerlo volver en sí.

…

— Y bien… ¿Qué esperas? – Ya estaban en la puerta de esa casa. Una parte de él quería acabar con todo eso y la otra pensaba que ese podría ser el final, ya no tendría excusas para volver.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pensó en voz alta exaltando a su amiga.

— ¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema ¿De qué hablas? Toca de una vez el timbre quieres—

 _Si seré idiota, ya hasta mis pensamientos salen de mi cabeza. Rei tiene razón debo terminar con esto, yo no soy así, soy un hombre muy sensato que siempre usa su sentido común… bueno descubrí que no siempre, pero ahora si lo hare, espero que con esto quede todo arreglado…_

— ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al escuchar el sonido del timbre que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— Te estaba hablando y tú estabas en tu mundo así que decidí ayudarte –

— De acuerdo – Atino a decir casi ido.

— ¿Estás bien? – Le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y asintió con la cabeza – Entonces vamos – Dejaron las bolsas lo más cercano posible a la puerta y se pusieron en marcha.

— Espera – Dijo él al bajar los dos escalones de la entrada – Olvide algo – Entonces se acerco a la puerta y deslizo aquello por la pequeña ranura del buzón, para luego regresar con su amiga – Listo, ahora si nos podemos ir – Dijo ya sintiéndose completamente aliviado, sentía como si se hubiese quitado kilos de pesos de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué dejaste? – Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

— Nada. No seas tan curiosa, más bien cuéntame que paso con tu amado idiota – Al escucharlo la sonrisa de la chica desapareció, lo miro y luego suspiro con pesadez.

— No es nada, es algo estúpido –

— ¿Cuándo no? – La chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Me dejaras hablar? — Hizo un ademan con su mano en su boca como símbolo de que ya no diría nada mas, ella negó con su cabeza y prosiguió su dialogo – Anoche dijo que me buscaría en el aeropuerto, luego me cancelo a último momento. Me enoje, él se enojo, me saco en cara que por mi trabajo lo abandonada… bla…bla… bla… ya sabes, lo de siempre –

Al terminar de hablar ya estaban junto al auto del joven, ella lo miro y el solo asintió aun sin decir nada – Adelante… puedes burlarte si quieres –

— Ok… - Hizo una pausa para luego seguir – No me burlare, se lo serio que es esto para ti. Llevan casi un año discutiendo por lo mismo y ya no sé qué decirte.

— Porque es estúpido. Es estúpido que siga molestándome por lo mismo y más cuando sabe que solo será hasta que termine la universidad, no pretendo ser modelo para toda la vida, solo es algo que surgió de la nada y me ayuda con los costos de mis estudios –

— Eso lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo a mi si no a él –

— Pero ya se lo he dicho mil veces. Es un… -

— ¿Idiota? Eso también lo sé – Se miraron y rieron a la vez – ¿Te sientes mejor? –

— Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti… - La miro arqueando una ceja y esta decidió dedicarse a contestarle y nada más – Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por escucharme y perdón por lo de hace rato –

— ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo –

— Ya veo un caballero no tiene memoria. Bueno ya puedes irte yo pondré en su lugar a tu idiota amigo – Y sin más se despidieron después de ambos liberarse de sus cargas y todo esto sucedo sin percatarse de que a lo lejos eran observados.


	6. ¿Que me esta pasando?

**Capitulo 5**

 **¿Que me esta pasando?**

Escuche ruidos provenientes de la entrada de la casa o más bien voces, no me apresure abrir porque ya me imaginaba quien seria. Ese chico que no deja de molestarme… _**Quien imaginaria que con esa sonrisa tan…**_ agite rápido mi cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos contradictorios, no sé como una persona así pretende tener cabida en mi vida.

Me acerque a la puerta con cautela como si sintiera que escucharía mis pasos, me asome por la mirilla y mi corazón salto ya que al instante sonó el timbre; me aleje con sobresalto colocándome una mano en el pecho y con la otra cubrí mi boca para ahogar cualquier ruido que pudiese producir por el susto que me lleve.

Parecía tonto pero de verdad me lleve un buen susto, me tomaron desprevenida pero no me aleje. Me causo mucha curiosidad darme cuenta que esta vez él no estaba solo, estaba con esa chica de larga cabellera oscura y lindas facciones, era muy encantadora; desde la primera vez que los vi me parecieron perfectos el uno para el otro por eso me pregunto ¿Por qué teniendo a alguien como ella viene a molestarme a mí? Seguí escuchando un par de palabras más, ella parecía regañarlo por algo, lo trataba como un niño pequeño y luego no escuche nada más.

Me apoye en el pasamano derecho de la escalera y me deje caer hasta quedar completamente sentada sobre uno de los escalones; junte mis piernas, cruce mis brazos sobre ellas y deje caer mi barbilla sobre estos con suma pesadez y aburrimiento ¿A qué se debía todo aquello? No entendí nada y el silencio me agobiaba hasta que algo me alerto. Subí la mirada cuando vi que algo se introducía por la pequeña ranura del buzón, en este a lo mucho podían pasar dos sobres.

Mi mirada siguió cada uno de los movimientos de aquello – ¿Un sobre?– Me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro.

Quise levantarme y recogerlo al instante pero algo me detuvo ¿A caso eso me parecía tan importante como para llamar toda mi atención? Era obvio que él volvería, eso fue lo que había dicho el día anterior, mi mente estuvo pensando en eso todo el día ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

 _ **¡Solo quiero mi comida claro esta!**_ exclame internamente inflando mis cachetes y volviendo a mi posición inicial mientras miraba fijamente aquello que yacía en el suelo. Pase de eso y me dirigi a la mirilla, no pude ver a nadie asi que decidi asomarme por entre las persianas de la ventana y allí estaban junto al auto de mi nuevo vecino.

Se reían de algo que al parecer era muy gracioso, tal vez de mi, eso me hizo sentir triste él subió a su auto e inmediatamente me aleje de la ventana y me deje caer sobre el sofá totalmente derrotada y sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de trabajar que era lo único que me apasionaba. No sabia que me estaba pasando, tenia un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles dentro de mi.

...

Las cosas retomaban nuevamente su curso, era como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Después de ese día me senti mucho mejor no sabía porque pero asi era, pensaba en ese chico y me reia yo sola, los días siguientes note algunos cambios, cubrió sus ventanas ya no podía ver nada mas alla de ellas, no sabia si preocuparme o sentir alivio ya que no podria tener certeza de si me observaba o no.

Yo ciertamente fisgoneaba más de la cuenta de vez en cuando, me declaro culpable, pero no era algo nuevo desde que habia llegadoa ese lugar o a cualquier lugar siempre lo hacía, de lo contrario terminaría completamente loca, digamos que era mi manera de interactuar con las demas personas pero ellos ni enterados claro.

Yo juzgando a alguien por sus actitudes acosadoras siendo la primera en hacerlo, aunque había una gran diferencia, yo nunca me hacia notar y bueno no es como si lo observara a él nada mas, da la casualidad que se mudo en frente mio no es mi culpa; da igual no me importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer mientras no me afectara.

Logre salir una que otra noche al balcón a mirar las estrellas y la luna, sentia el miedo de ser opservada pero poco a poco me fui relajando, sus ventanas parecían estar muy bien cubiertas, de vez en cuando en esos vistazos que daba por la ventana vi salir y otras veces entrar a su casa a esas dos chicas, la morena y la pelirroja que no me terminaba de encajar en ningun lado aunque no podia negar que era una mujer muy atractiva.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas hasta llegar al mes que mas detestaba Diciembre, mes de "celebración en familia" juro que en esa epoca me siento como el Grinch y como todos los años mis amigas, las únicas dos que tego trataban de animarme, era como algo monotono, se aparecian el primero del mes para darle la bienvenida.

Que cursis son, era la tercera vez que iban a mi casa, la primera fue al mudarme, luego en mi cumpleaños y ahora porque les encanta llevarme la contraria, las otras veces nos vimos de noche en lugares poco concurrido y muy escasas veces ya que son chicas ocupadas y generalmente sus planes no concuerdan con mis gustos.

Llegaron a mi casa, muy escandalosas como siempre, tratando de convencerme para ir a un viaje y celebrar fin de año con ellas, yo por mi parte solo me dedique a servirles té y algunos bocadillos mientras las ignoraba por completo. Me dieron algunos obsequios a ver que no cedería y no iría con ellas, iban preparadas así que era obvio que sabían que no aceptaría.

Pasaron las horas y por fin había llegado el momento de despedirnos, una de ellas estaba algo enojada conmigo por no aceptar su invitación, pero siempre me hacía lo mismo. Suspire al verla salir enojada, confieso que soy una persona muy manipulable, antes hacia todo por estar bien con ella pero al pasar de los años comprendí que hacia aquello para llamar mi atención, ella era una de las pocas personas que me conocía de verdad.

— No te preocupes ya se le pasara –

— Lo sé, pero a veces no puedo evitar sentirme mal –

— Hablando de sentirse mal… ¿Cómo te has sentido? –

— ¿Viniste de visita o a psicoterapiarme? –

— No seas así, solo quiero saber que estas bien – Pensé por un momento lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, no quise decirles nada porque no quería darle importancia a eso y estaba segura de que ellas querrían saber más de lo que ni yo misma se.

Al ver su expresión de preocupación y esa mirada que me dedicaba como queriendo ver en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, ella siempre hacia eso, no por nada era mi psicóloga, pero en ese momento no necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque… Dude por un momento, ella ya no estaba, era la más entrometida y si hablaba con mi psicóloga todo seria estrictamente profesional. Decidí asomarme por la ventana para cerciorarme de que ella no escucharía nada y lo que vi me dejo pasmada ¿Qué hacia hablando con él?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada? –

— ¿Qué hace con ese chico? –

— ¿De qué hablas? – Cuando estaba a punto de asomarse a mi lado la detuve y le suplique que se la llevara, que la alejara de ese hombre, no quería que le dijera nada sobre mí, sabía muy bien lo intrépida que era y también sabía que me mataría cuando supiera todo lo que había pasado y que decidí no decirle nada.

— ¿Qué hombre? ¿De quién hablas? –

— Eso ahora no importa – Le decía mientras la empujaba a la salida – Luego les diré todo, pero por favor ve antes de que esa chica hable de mas – Y por fin la saque de la casa cerrando la puerta al instante en que la deje afuera para luego dedicarme a mirar desde la distancia como siempre lo hacía.


	7. Regreso la curiosidad

**capitulo 6**

 **Regreso la curiosidad**

Volví a ser yo mismo...

Me sentía tan liviano como una pluma, trate de no pensar en lo que había pasado, solo esperaba que mis palabras le llegaran a esa misteriosa persona y que no guardara ningún sentimiento desagradable hacia mí persona, no es como si me importara pero… ¿A quién engaño? Si me importaba y mucho pero no podía hacer nada más.

Tenía una vida y no podía seguir con lo mismo, aunque admito que a pesar de que me sentía mal me divertí mucho. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pensara que estoy loco en definitiva eso creerá, un día la acoso y luego se me pasa. Hasta yo mismo me rio de mí, no puedo creer que hiciera tal barbaridad; me comporte como un niño caprichoso, tal vez Rei tenga razón y todo eso fue porque nunca nadie me había ignorado.

Yo soy el que siempre aleja a las personas, pero ella… ella me alejo a mí, llegue a la conclusión de que es una mujer comprometida, casada, enamorada, con novio o tiene serios problemitas porque eso de no salir de su casa, bueno al menos no cuando las personas la ven y rechazar a un hombre como yo… Mejor me calmo creo que estoy siendo demasiado arrogante, también tengo muchos defectos, innumerables diría yo.

En fin nada obligado es bueno, no voy a imponer mi presencia ante nadie, creo en la causalidad así que solo esperare a ver lo que sucederá, mientras tanto me enfocare en mis asuntos. Salí de compras e hice algunos cambios convenientes para ambos, ya no me despertaría por la luz cegadora del sol por las mañanas y ella por las noches no se preocuparía por mí, no sé si ha salido después de que coloque las persianas, de lo que estoy seguro es que evito fisgonear atreves de las ventanas.

Mi mente está en paz ya que compre unas persianas que no me dejaran ver ni por la mas mínima ranura para evitaría mirar hacia donde no debo y desde ese día en que Rei me llevo prácticamente obligado, le doy gracias por eso por cierto, me hizo regresar a mi porque de verdad no era yo tal vez estaba poseso… recuerdo todo y no me reconozco pero, ya estoy bien, en calma y en paz.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con normalidad (?) Rei siguió molesta con su novio y tuve que intervenir para sacármela de cima llamando a Jedite para que hablaran y se arreglaran de una buena vez, ya no soportaba las quejas de ambos lados y cuando me deshice de ella llego otra persona que creo que es peor que Rei, la llame para que me ayudara y la muy ingrata me ignoro _'Estoy ocupada con mi amorcito'_ me dijo riéndose para luego terminar con la llamada.

Ahí estaba yo con el teléfono en la mano, indignado por lo que acaba de hacer la que supuestamente era mi mejor amiga… _Solo cuando le conviene…_ Suspire y no me quedo de otra que comportarme como el caballero que soy.

— Aquí tienes – Dije colocando una taza de té frente a ella.

— Entonces Rei… -

— Esta con Jedite… Quería descansar de ella, necesito mí tiempo a solas –

— Ya veo. Es decir que yo vine a interrumpir ese tiempo – Le dio un sorbo al té esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Bueno yo… no esperaba tu visita –

— La sutileza no se hizo para ti, debí avisar antes de venir—

— Eso hubiese sido más conveniente, al parecer eres más sensata que Rei –

Ella rio ante aquel comentario – Creí que ustedes dos… -

— ¿Nosotros dos qué?– Pregunto sin tender la insinuación hasta que la hizo un gesto con su cara arqueando una ceja – Oh… Para nada, solo somos amigos. Es como una hermanita, nunca la vería de otra forma –

— No te pedí explicaciones – La mire detenidamente, ella tenía razón.

 _ **Estoy hablando de más seguro me mal interpretara debo decir algo pronto**_ _–_ Tienes razón… De cualquier modo, no estoy interesado en esas cosas por los momentos – Tome mi taza de té bebiendolo mientras la mirada de reojo y pude percibir el cambio en su semblante.

— Eso es porque no ha llegado la indicada – De pronto sentí su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi táctica no estaba funcionando creo que en vez de alejarla la estaba atrayendo aunque… la pelirroja no está nada mal, pero algo me dice que no es tan buena persona como aparenta ser y ese tipo de mujeres no me atraen por mas esbeltas que estén.

— Lo siento. Tengo que salir – Fue lo único que atine a decir para alejarla de mi sin ofenderla por completo – Dejaremos esta plática para otro día – Ella asintió, dejo la taza en su lugar y nos levantamos del sofá casi al mismo tiempo, tome mis llaves y mi abrigo ya que el frio se hacía notar y nos dirigimos a la puerta, aunque lo use como una excusa la verdad era que si tenía que salir hacer unas compras.

— Mamoru-san – Voltee a mirarla después de abrir la puerta dándole paso y lo que sentí a continuación fue un cálido beso en mi mejilla, en América eso era algo que pasaba todo el tiempo pero en Japón nunca me había pasado, las mujeres japonesas no son tan atrevidas a menos que se llamen Rei, tengan un temperamento de los mil demonios y les encante molestar a su mejor amigo pero claro, cuando él la necesita no se aparece – Nos vemos luego – Dijo sacándome de mi trance y solo asentí.

Rei tenía razón, dentro de sus locuras habituales pensé que esta era una de ella pero creo que no se equivoco, creo que si debo tener cuidado con esa mujer. Mire como se alejaba y ya teniéndola a distancia saque todo lo que llevaba por dentro con un suspiro de alivio, alce mi mirada para seguir mi camino y… _**¿Un auto? Y en definitiva no es un repartidor…**_

Trate de ignorar eso, no quería perderme de nuevo pero en ese momento la vi. Era una chica en definitiva, solo veía su espalda ya que se estaba sentando sobre la trompa del auto, tenía que ver su rostro y saber quién era, mi mente me decía que no debía pero mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado por sí solo y sin darme cuenta ya estaba a su lado

— Hola – Mi llegada fue tan atropellada que tal vez la asuste, volteo a mirarme y su rostro cambio en su totalidad dedicándome una sonrisa. Era una chica realmente hermosas – ¿Eres mi vecina? –

— ¿Quien yo? – Se señalo a sí mismas con su mano sin dejar de sonreírme.

— No veo a alguien más aquí—

— Es cierto, que tonta soy – Comenzó a reír posando su mano detrás de su nuca, me pareció algo tonta pero eso no le quitaba lo bonita, tal vez actuaba así por los nervios, yo era un extraño después de todo – No lo soy, pero no me molestaría serlo – Termino de decir poniéndose en pie justo en frente de mi.

— Perdón por desilusionarte – Dijo al notar mi cambio de expresión, no creí ser tan obvio pero si lo fui.

— ¿Qué? No me… -

— No me engañas, tu rostro lo dijo todo – Comento sin dejarme hablar – ¿Quién eres tú y por qué tanta curiosidad por tu vecina? – De pronto su sonrisa desapareció, aunque se seguía viendo agradable.

— Mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba, no me desilusionaste, al contario… – Le sonreí amable mente y sus rostro cambio una vez más con un leve sonrojo – No quise ofenderte ni nada por el estilo –

— No me ofendo con tanta facilidad – Entonces vi como relajo sus hombros disminuyendo sus defensas.

— Que bueno escuchar eso porque tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte ¿La co… - No había terminado de hablar cuando fui interrumpido una vez más por ella.

— Sí, la conozco y no, no te diré nada sobre ella –

— ¿Cómo sabi… -

— Yo lo sé todo. No me digas… - Después de ser interrumpido de nuevo esta cerró los ojos posando una mano en su frente y continuo hablando – La viste, quedaste flechado, quisiste conocerla pero ella te ignoro y ahora buscas la manera de llegar a ella porque pues… los hombres son así de masoquistas – Abrió sus ojos y me dedico una sonrisa junto con una mirada llena de ironía.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –

— Intuición femenina (?) –

— Pues déjeme decirle señorita… no se aun tu nombre, pero lo que si se es que tu intuición se equivoco –

— ¿En qué parte? –

— En casi todo diría yo—

— De acuerdo, me apresure un poco tal vez; pero lo cierto es que si te ignoro – Rio por lo bajo cubriendo su boca. Sí, se burlaba de mí abiertamente, seguro ella le había contado todo y yo estaba ahí como un idiota aun interesado, tal vez lo de masoquista también era cierto.

— Esta bien, sigue burlándote de m… - De pronto otra presencia femenina se apareció dirigiéndose a paso veloz hasta nosotros.

— ¡Mina! – Gruño cuando ya estaba más cerca – ¿Qué crees que haces? –

— Nada, yo solo… -

— Vamos antes de que cometas una imprudencia –

— ¿Yo imprudente? – Dirigió su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa picara – Se nos acabo la diversión –

La otra chica me ignoro por completo, parecía algo agitada, tal vez asustada y lo más extraño era que me parecía haberla visto antes pero no pude recordar de donde. Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a la rubia y la detuve en el momento que abrió la puerta del auto.

— Por lo menos me dirás tu nombre –

— ¿Quieres el mío o el de ella? – Pregunto señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la casa.

— ¿El de las dos? –

— Error… solo le doy mi nombre a los hombres que están interesados en mí – Y sin más subió al auto dejándome igual que al principio o sea sin saber nada.

— Mina… — dije por ultimo mientras veía como el auto se alejaba.


	8. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

**Capitulo 7**

 **¿Por qué tanto misterio?**

— ¡Maldición! Otra vez esa mujer ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan misteriosa? – El pelinegro hablaba consigo mismo. Esa nueva aparición, él ya había superado todo, pero esas chicas lo hicieron volver a lo mismo ¿Cuál era el misterio? ¿Por qué esa otra chica había salido de la nada casi huyendo?

— ¿Quiénes eran esas?

— ¿Rei? – Miro a la susodicha y esta le sonrió – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Mientras estabas entretenido con esa chica.

— Y entonces... ¿Alguna de esas es tu vecina? – Al escuchar a su novio preguntar esto, la chica que tenía a Mamoru a su derecha lo miro por el rabillo del ojo para luego desviar su mirada y sentir la pesada mirada de su amigo sobre si.

— Entre parejas no hay secretos – soltó ella sin darle mucha importancia.

— Vaya. Al parecer tú novia no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

— Créeme cuando te digo que eso es muy conveniente para mí – Respondió el rubio con tono insinuante y mirándola directamente.

— ¡Jedite! – Reacciono inmediatamente con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Rei! – Dijo este a modo de burla

– ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa sonrojada? – Pregunto el antes mencionado – No sé qué tipo de pensamientos están pasando en este momento por esa sucia cabecita – Al parecer al igual que su amigo disfrutaba haciéndola molestar. La chica se sonrojo mas al ver la sonrisa lasciva que le dedico su novio dejándola sin saber que contestarle y entonces Mamoru se incorporo a la conversación carraspeando su garganta.

— Créeme tú cuando te digo que no necesito tanta información –

— ¿Ahora se dedicaran a molestarme los dos? – Miro a los dos chicos y estos comenzaron a reír.

— Bueno ya, no te molestes – Dijo Jedite abrazando a su furica novia – Mamoru-san… quienes…

— No lo sé – Interrumpió a su amigo prediciendo lo que le preguntaría – No pude sacarle ningún tipo de información, solo supe que no es la persona que vive en esa casa.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por un momento, la más pensativa parecía ser Rei, cosa que era muy extraño en ella ya que siempre tenía algo que decir.

— Rei ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el rubio que aun la tenía entre sus brazos.

La atención de los dos jóvenes se centro en ella que al momento de escuchar su nombre reacciono. Miro a uno, después al otro y luego sonrió como de costumbre.

— No me miren así, no pasa nada. Vayamos a cenar –

— De acuerdo, pero no me han dicho porque están aquí… — Sin más siguieron su plática en otro lugar.

…

— Esta idiota no me contesta las llamadas.

— Ya cálmate Mina.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿Viste a ese hombre? No puedo creer que ella no lo mencionara.

— Es obvio que tuvo sus razones... — La chica miraba a la rubia de reojo pensando en que estaba dramatizando de más – Por como reaccionas creo que yo tampoco te lo diría.

— Claro Amy. Lo quiere para ella.

— Mina estás siendo irracional. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto hablara contigo, ya sabes como es.

La chica soltó un gran suspiro y se dedico a mirar a través de la ventana del auto – Eso espero – La verdad solo bromeaba para esconder su verdadero sentimiento de frustración por saber que su mejor amiga le ocultaba cosas.

...

Después de una deliciosa cena con sus amigos, por fin estaba solo en su casa, relajado en su amplia y cómoda cama. Durante la cena supo que cuando llamo a su amiga y esta le corto la llamada era solo para hacerlo molestar ya que estaban en camino hacia su casa. Justo llegaron en el momento en el que estaba distraído y como pensaron que esa chica era la CHICA; no quisieron interrumpir, así que se mantuvieron como espectadores presenciando toda la escena.

– Era una coqueta encantadora – Sonrió tontamente recordando a la rubia que le había parecido simpática y se levantó con brusquedad quedando sentado.

— He imaginado su rostro de nuevo – Derrotado volvió a caer tumbado en la cama – Esto va de mal en peor... Pero esta vez seré más inteligente...

— Mina... – la menciono casi en un susurro, se quedo pensando en lo que podría hacer. Tal vez si esa chica le hubiese dado su nombre completo.

 _ **Yo lo sé todo… No me digas… La viste, quedaste flechado, quisiste conocerla pero ella te ignoro y ahora buscas la manera de llegar a ella porque pues… los hombres son así de masoquistas…**_

Esas palabras regresaron a su mente y de inmediato reacciono – Es cierto... Ella... Ella dijo eso... – Comenzó a rebobinar e internalizar todo aquello – Creo que no estoy tan mal después de todo, de seguro es una chica muy hermosa.

Alboroto su cabello con desesperación luego de haber dicho eso – ¡Esas son las peores! Se creen lo mejor del mundo y creo que esta no será la excepción. Mejor lo olvido – Y así tras tanto pensar quedo profundamente dormido.


	9. ¿Otaku?

**Capitulo 8**

 **¿Otaku?**

Palpaba con su mano para encontrar aquel objeto que tanto ruido hacia e interrumpía su sueño.

— ¿Hola? — Hablo con voz somnolienta.

— ¿Aun estas durmiendo?

Al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono decidió cortar la llamada para seguir durmiendo, pero esto volvió a sonar insistentemente.

— ¿Que quieres Rei?

— Si serás idiota ¿Por qué me cortas la llama?

— Si no me dices que quieres colgare de nuevo.

— Despierta. Necesito hablarte de algo.

— Que sea mas tarde... Es mi día libre, quiero dormir.

— Te llamare en 20 minutos, espabílate.

— Uhm.

— ¡DESPIERTATE!

Con aquel grito separo el auricular de su oído y miro la pantalla del teléfono, pasaban un poco mas de las 8 a.m normalmente a esa hora ya habría despertado pero la verdad era que no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche.

Se desperezo, bajo a la cocina, hizo un poco de café e hizo unas cuantas tostadas de pan por lo mas fácil ya que no tenia ganas de nada. Coloco su laptop sobre el mesón de la cocina y al instante de avisar por un mensaje a su amiga ella inicio una video llamada.

— Buenos días. — Dijo ella sonriendo y él solo le respondió con un gesto de molestia.

Termino de servirse su intento de desayuno y se sentó en un banco acercándose al mesón, le dio un sorbo a su café y entonces espabilo un poco mas.

— Cuéntame que cosa es tan importante, como para interrumpir mi descanso.

— Se que me amaras por esto.

— Ya dile de una vez — Se escucho otra voz conocida al fondo de la conversación.

— ¡Oh! Esta Jedite ahí. Ni estando con él me dejas en paz.

El mencionado se asomó para saludar y quejarse a la vez — Buenos días — Sonrió ampliamente — No te quejes, yo esperaba amanecer de otra manera. Pero no, mi mujer prefiere hacer una video llamada contigo.

— ¿Y qué? Ahora se grabaran haciendo sus cosas para mostrármelo.

— Senpai ¿Eso te gustaría?

La cara de Mamoru se torno tétrica, y entonces se detuvo para presenciar la riña entre novios.

— ¿Senpai? ¿Acaso están en la secundaria?

— Es una broma cálmate.

— Deja de decir tonterías quieres.

— No puedo, me gustas mas cuando estas molesta — dijo el rubio abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

Mamoru carraspeo para que se percataran de su presencia e insistió en que le dijera que era lo que quería.

— Rei encontró a la chica rubia de ayer, y para que lo sepas es más bonita en persona.

— Para el que le gustan las rubias sin gracia claro esta — Comento la morena en tono de descontento.

— A mi me pareció atractiva, y no se veía gruñona como cierta personita.

— Al parecer no te interesa lo que tengo que decir ¿Verdad?

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reír, ya habían logrado hacerla molestar.

— De acuerdo ya vamos a lo que nos interesa mi pequeña gruñoncita — los chicos siguieron riendo y esta volteo sus ojos con fastidio.

— Que infantil eres Ma-mo-chan — Dijo para molestarlo y al instante sonrió triunfante al no recibir respuesta alguna — De acuerdo, ayer cuando la vi me pareció haberla visto antes y estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Dónde la viste? – Pregunto ya más interesado.

— Te vas a reír cuando lo sepas – Comento Jedite al fondo y Rei suspiro con pesadez.

— Te mandare el enlace de lo que conseguí, pero no te creas luego te cobrare el favor.

— Al llegar el link de la pagina dejo su café sobre el mesón y sonrió con ironía – ¿Otaku? – Pregunto divertido haciendo que la chica se enojara y sin más término la video llamada – Creo que se molesto – Dijo para sí mismo aun riendo.

Parecía ser una entrevista. Era uno de esos sitios donde encontrabas personas peculiares con gustos algo excéntricos y obsesivos, personas que en algunas partes de Japón no eran muy bien vistos por la sociedad y llegaban a ser denominados como otakus. A pesar de que esas cosas no eran de su agrado, repentinamente se sintió emocionado de ver otra vez a esa chica, le dio reproducir al video y escucho atentamente.

En la entrevista le preguntaban por su libro ilustrado, esta dio una reseña acerca del libro dijo lo mucho que había sido aceptado por el público y entonces el presentador le pregunto algo más que a Mamoru le pareció interesante.

— Sabemos que recibiste ayuda, nunca antes habías subido ilustraciones junto con tus historias.

— Ahm… Sí, bueno… Esa persona sabe que me encanta llamar la atención por eso me deja ser el centro de todas las miradas — Dijo a manera de burla y con gestos picaros provocando la risa del público ficticio ya que se notaba que era un programa de baja producción, hecho por fans tal vez.

— Dicen que el personaje principal fue inspirado en esa persona.

— Solo son especulaciones, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia — volvió a comentar provocando nuevamente las risas.

— ¿Entonces no dirás nada? — Pregunto el presentador y la chica negó con la cabeza — De acuerdo, se nos acabó el tiempo ¿Tienes algo que decirle a tus fan?

— Perdón por no poder revelarles ese secreto que tantos quieren conocer, pero lo importante aquí es que esta persona es excelente ilustrando y en definitiva pone mucho empeño para satisfacer las expectativas de nuestros lectores. Se les quiere nos vemos en la próxima.

El programa concluyo con la rubia agitando su mano sin dejar de sonreír y el presentador añadiendo unas últimas palabras para despedirse.

— ¿Una persona misteriosa? No creo que sea una coincidencia. – Dijo para sí mismo terminando de beber su café. En definitiva ya no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, abrió el buscador de la red y empezó escribir.

 **Mina Aino**

Leyó varias cosas sobre ella, miro un par de imágenes y una reseña de sus historias. Al parecer solo era famosa en internet, sus historias se publicaron primero en un blog y luego la convirtió en una novela grafica. El chico se entretuvo con un par de videos más que les sacaron lágrimas de tanto reír, esa chica era muy ocurrente tanto así que lo hizo olvidar de su principal interés, pero no por mucho tiempo, al terminar el último video siguió utilizado el buscador.

 **Serenity…** coloco esta vez ya que era el nombre principal de la novela grafica.

Aparecieron varios artículos y paginas referentes a una mitología, y entre tantas encontró un blog, en donde se publicaban historias graficas mejor conocidas como mangas, cosa que él nunca pensó que llegaría a leer ya que no eran de su interés. En la descripción de manga solo se le hacía referencia a Mina y de nadie más.

Tanto de eso ya lo tenían aburrido. Reviso más a fondo y por fin encontró algo interesante, un lugar donde los fans y algunos autores interactuaban entre sí, fue directo a él con el puntero, este se abrió y bingo, había hallado una manera de comunicarse sin tener que decir quién era ya que todos usaban seudónimos, pero ahora tendría que pensar muy bien en lo que diría.

Al inicio de la lista de personas se encontraban los moderadores y entre ellos el nombre Mina y Serenity juntos como un solo seudónimo. Sin muchas esperanzas de conseguir respuesta, envió el mensaje y para su sorpresa en pocos minutos recibió una respuesta.

 _ **Hola príncipe Endymion. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos alegra leer mensajes como el tuyo, en este mundo es muy difícil ser aceptados habiendo tanta competencia y es aun más sorprendente cuando es un chico el que nos escribe ya que no se espera que sean de su agrado las novelas románticas.**_

 _ **ATT: Mina y Serenity**_

Aquella respuesta había sido muy mecanizada, como si fuese un mensaje estándar para todos. Las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. Suspiro con pesadez y decidió dejarlo así mientras pensaba que podría decir que llamara la atención de alguna manera en que no pudiesen responderle con un mensaje prediseñado.

Pasaron un par de horas y por fin se le había ocurrido algo, una tontería claro está, pero al fin los fanáticos son así ¿No? En realidad no estaba seguro, nunca había sido fan de nada, en su vida sólo se dedicaba a leer cosas de intelecto pero al final sucumbió ante aquello ya que mientras pensaba en que decir se dio el tiempo para leer algunos fragmentos del manga que le habían llamado la atención. Pero detuvo la lectura al aparecer una nueva idea en su mente.

En el mensaje que escribió esta vez decía que ya sabía mucho de Mina Aino y que le gustaría saber más sobre Serenity, que necesitaba con urgencia decirle sus impresiones acerca de algunas ilustraciones, suponiendo que fuese ella quien las hizo claro.

Esta vez la respuesta tardó en llegar, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin escucho el sonido de una notificación de mensaje nuevo, estaba recostado en el sofá viendo un programa de TV, se sentó tomando la laptop y decidió colocarle mute al programa para leer con detenimiento.

 **Hola príncipe Endymion.**

Ya con eso había comenzado mal pensó… **seguro será otra respuesta mecanizada…** suspiro y prosiguió con la lectura…


	10. No tan personal

**Hola. Hace mucho no actualizaba por aquí, pero no teman, no abandone la historia. Esta historia siguie siendo publicada pero por cuestiones de facilidad y comididad actualizo con mayor frecuencia en Wattpad, ya que no tengo internet y Fanfiction no me permite publicar desde mi telefono como lo hace Wattpad, por tal motivo es que ahora vengo actualizando todos los capitulos que ya he publicado, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es completamente de mi autoria.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **No tan personal**

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto una furica rubia a través de una video llamada.

— Yo… Yo… Lo sien… -

— No lo digas. – La interrumpió aun molesta a lo que la chica respondió con su cabeza gacha. – Y te he dicho que no bajes la cabeza ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí. – Sentencio y ahora la chica paso su mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora teniendo sus labios apretados con fuerza queriendo tragarse sus palabras de disculpa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, la chica no sabía que decir, lo único que se le ocurría era pedirle disculpas a su amiga pero esta ya la había rechazado. No tenía ganas de darle ningún tipo de explicación pero al parecer eso era lo que su amiga esperaba de ella, seguramente no le quedaría de otra.

— Debiste contestar mis llamadas. – Dijo por fin la rubia dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y cerrando sus ojos a modo de fastidio, tenía en claro que no valía la pena molestarse con esa chica; ella era el tipo de persona con las que no te daban ganas de discutir ya que siempre terminaba disculpándose o dándote la razón ¿Cómo se puede pelear contra una persona así?

— Yo lo… — No termino de hablar porque su amiga la fulmino con la mirada. Hasta a través de una pantalla esa chica la intimidaba.

— ¿A caso no somos amigas?

— Por supuesto que sí Mina – Por un momento se sintió ofendía y elevo el tono de su voz provocando una pequeña sonrisa irónica en el rostro de la rubia; pero al darse cuenta de esto, sus mejillas se encendieron por verguenza y volvió a apretar sus labios para luego seguir con su dialogo de manera más calmada.

— Es solo que… — Poso sus manos en sus mejillas y afinco sus codos sobre la mesa donde tenía su laptop –… No sé qué decirte –

— Hubiese empezado por la parte donde me contestabas las llamadas.

— Sabía lo que pasaría, por eso no quise…

— Por eso me tratas como si fuese una completa desconocida.

— No… — Paso a ocultar su rostro con sus manos – Eres muy insistente Mina, querrás saber cosas que ni siquiera yo sé.

— ¿Insistente yo? ¿Cuándo esto empezó a tratarse de mí? Por lo menos mírame a la cara o… bueno, a la pantalla. – Intento estar lo más seria posible pero en ese momento no se contuvo dejando salir una pequeña risita y entonces la chica volvió a mirar a la pantalla sorprendida.

— ¿No estás molesta?

— Claro que lo estoy ¡Nadie ignora a Mina Aino! – Resoplo indignada provocando que se moviera su flequillo y volteo su cara de medio lado. Entre abrió un ojo mirando la pantalla y al mirar el rostro preocupado de la chica decidió ya dejarse de juegos. – Eres una idiota…

— Mina…

— Déjame terminar. Eres una idiota, pero no puedo molestarme contigo. Aunque sí me entristece que no confíes en mí.

— Yo confió en ti al cien por ciento.

— ¿De verdad? – Pregunto con los ojos iluminados y su amiga asintió. – Entonces me dirás…

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué me ocultas?

— Na… Nada…

— Veo un claro sonrojo en tu rostro, no quieras engañarme. – Dijo ya histérica a lo que la chica contesto ocultándose ambas mejillas con sus manos.

Se escucho un pequeño sollozo de la chica, como si fuese una pequeña niña a la cual estaban acusando de algo, esta se mantenía sujetando sus mejillas y desvió su mirada.

— De acuerdo, me calmare. Solo quiero que me digas quien es ese chico.

— Te juro que no lo sé – Dijo mirándola directo con una expresión de angustia.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te hizo algo?

— No. – Recordó todo lo que había sucedido desde que apareció ese joven extraño, pero realmente nada de eso le preocupaba – Es solo que… _**Creo que se le parece…**_ — Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, para ella misma.

— ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Mina al no escuchar lo que dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Ya te lo dije, no puedo decirte algo que ni yo misma se.

— Si ese chico te confunde puede que sea porque te gusta.

— ¡¿Qué?! – El rojo en sus mejillas se intensifico, las sentía arder, odiaba que las personas la vieran sonrojada, era como si sus mejillas fuesen una falsa amiga que la delataba cada que podía.

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, la rubia se había distraído con otra cosa. Respiro y se calmo ya que la acusación de su amiga no pasó a mayores, aunque podía negarlo fácilmente, por supuesto que no le gustaba ese chico, ni siquiera l conocía, no es posible que te guste alguien sin siquiera conocerlo ¿O sí? Por supuesto que no, esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas.

— ¿Mina? – Pregunto ante su repentino silencio y esta reacciono de inmediato.

— El numero de fans ha aumentado desde que hice la entrevista en el programa online ¿Recuerdas? – La chica asintió – Pero no solo eso, ahora muchos quieren saber sobre Serenity y creo que deberías ser tú la que conteste a esas personas.

— Sa… Sabes muy bien que yo… yo no soy Serenity –

— No entiendo porque te pones nerviosa, no es como si estuvieses en frente de estas personas, ellos no saben quién eres. Sé muy bien que no eres ella, pero la conoces mejor que yo y muchos creen que en realidad Serenity está inspirada en la misma persona que hace las ilustraciones.

— Pero no es así…

— No te alteres, tienes que responder las preguntas de los fans y ya, no podemos decepcionarlos ¿Qué pensarían de nosotras? ¿Qué pensarían de ti si no les contestas? – Con esa última pregunta toco su punto débil, ella odiaba ser criticada aunque esas personas no sabían quién era ella, pero de solo pensar en las cosas que podrían pensar o decir.

— No importa, igual nadie sabe quién soy yo.

— De acuerdo, entonces solo contestare los mensajes dirigidos hacia mí. Este mensaje que acaba de llegar para ti no lo contestare.

— No soy Serenity, no tengo porque…

— Como quieras, no es mi problema. Yo disfrutare mi viaje; pero ni creas que te salvaste, a mi regreso seguiremos con esta plática, así que piensa bien que me dirás. Ha y no olvides firmar cuando contestes los mensajes si no quieres hacerlo tan personal.

— Pero Mina…

— Debo irme, mi vuelo sale dentro de poco. Nos vemos pronto.

— Espera… — Ya era muy tarde, la rubia había terminado la llamada – _No sé qué debo contestar –_ Dijo por lo bajo haciendo pucheros para ella misma ya que su amiga la había abandonado.

Luego de terminar la video llamada, se dedico a trabajar en algunos proyectos que tenía pendiente, aunque en verdad no había podido concentrarse tanto como debía a causa de lo que le había dicho su amiga. Era algo tonto que le preocuparan esas cosas, pero así era ella, no quería ni imaginarse que sentiría si llegara a ver algún mal comentario acerca de ella.

Aunque ella no era aquella que llamaban Serenity las personas pensaban que si y era lo que importaba, de igual forma era responsable de la creación de aquel personaje.

Pasaron las horas, por fin había terminado con los pendientes y luego de darse una ducha relajante y preparar algo de comida decidió atender aquello que la estuvo molestando todo el día.

— Dijo que acaba de llegar uno para mí – Hablaba consigo misma mientras se sentaba en el sofá con la laptop en las piernas degustando un emparedado y entraba a la pagina para así revisaba la bandeja de mensajes, por supuesto ya se habían acumulado unos cuantos mas así que comenzó a leer el primero.

Agradecimientos, felicitaciones y halagos era lo que leía mientras pasaba los mensajes, una que otra pregunta sobre la historia, algunos querían saber que pasaría… _Siempre somos impacientes…_ pensó incluyéndose ya que entendía ese sentimiento, después de todo ella también era fan de otras historias.

— Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba – Dijo esto y al instante cambio su semblante, abrió un mensaje el cual era algo ¿Candente? El típico mensaje que estaba segura que a su amiga le encantaría contestar – Paso – Lo descarto reservándolo para Mina y continuo con el siguiente, ya estaba anocheciendo y había terminado de comer cuando se topo con el mensaje…

 **Mensaje nuevo de príncipe Endymion**

 _ **Me alegra que me contestaran. Tengo muchas incógnitas en este momento, ya se mucho de Mina Aino y me gustaría saber más sobre Serenity, necesito con urgencia decirle mis impresiones acerca de algunas ilustraciones, suponiendo que fuese ella quien las hizo claro.**_

Leyó esto con detenimiento varias veces; para ese momento ya estaba concentrada solo en leer y contestar los mensajes, pero este, este mensaje la dejo pensando en lo que debería decir sin hacerlo personal como le indico su amiga, aquí no solo la firma bastaría para causar ese efecto.

 **Hola príncipe Endymion…**

Empezó el mensaje siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga para no complicarse tanto y a la vez se preguntaba ¿Qué diría Mina? Intento crearse una pequeña Mina en la cabeza y siguió escribiendo.

 _ **Me sorprende tu interés por Serenity ¿A caso te enamoraste de este hermoso personaje?**_

Por supuesto que esa pregunta sería algo típico de esa rubia desquiciada, una mueca de gracia se formo en sus labios, tan solo de imaginar a su amiga diciendo cosas así, tal cual lo hacía con ella era algo gracioso.

 _ **Puedes dejar tus impresiones con mucho gusto por este medio, por otra parte te aclaro que Serenity y la ilustradora de esta historia no son la misma persona; pero con gusto ella contestara tus incógnitas.**_

 _ **ATT: Mina y Serenity**_

Una vez que termino de escribir, lo leyó un par de veces antes de enviarlo y listo, lo envió y siguió con los demás mensajes; pero para su sorpresa esa persona en pocos minutos había enviado otro mensaje, ningún otro había contestado con esa rapidez, algunos ni habían contestado, así que decidió revisar el mensaje sin esperar.

 _ **Tú lo dijiste, es un personaje hermoso. Quiero conocer a la persona que creo tan magnífica ilustración, se que mantiene su identidad oculta y me pregunto ¿Estarán mintiendo para mantenerla así? Contéstame eso mi estimada ilustradora anónima.**_

…

En otro lugar no muy lejano, se encontraba un chico con una sonrisa entre picara y divertida en su rostro. Lo que le contestaron no era lo que esperaba, pero no se quedaría con esa así que decidió replicar y se sintió satisfecho con el mensaje que acababa de enviar.

Por supuesto esperaba que con lo que acababa de mandar esta vez no tardaran tanto en responderlo, aunque no podía negar que eso lo estaba divirtiendo, hablar con una persona de manera anónima y decirle cualquier cosa que se te ocurra sin importar el qué dirán ya que al fin y al cabo no tenían idea de quién era.

— Entonces… Si no es Serenity ¿Quién será? "Mi estimada ilustradora anónima". – Se reía de él mismo. – No sé cómo se me ocurrió eso.

…

Por otra parte para ella, decir algo indebido aunque no supieran su identidad era algo prohibido, evitaba ser juzgada de cualquier modo y que la acusaran de esa manera…

— Min… Min… Mintiendo yo… — A pesar de hablar con una persona a la cual no lo miraba al rostro se sentía tensa, que tal si le contestaba algo más que no le agradara y se hiciera un mal juicio de ella.

 _ **No soy una mentirosa…**_

En ese momento no razono lo que escribía. Era un enorme defecto, cuando se sentía amenazada, nerviosa o en alguna situación poco agradable para ella tendía a hablar de manera acelerada y no razonaba, esta no fue la acepción solo que en vez de hablar lo hizo escribiendo para defenderse de esa acusación totalmente falsa.

 _ **Serenity está inspirada en mi madre no en mí.**_

Y sin darse cuenta ya había enviado el mensaje, algo simple, sin firma, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento. Lo había hecho persona. Abrió sus ojos como plato al leer lo que acaba de enviar.

— ¿Qué hice? Mina me matara… o tal vez se burlara de mí. – Por la frustración dejo la laptop de lado, se dejo caer por completo en el sofá y tomo un cojín apretándolo fuerte contra su rostro, quedando así hasta dormirse.

* * *

 **Chan. Chan. Chan... Esta historia continuara. ¿Comentan? Espero que si :3 hasta este cap. se encuentra acualizada esta historia, espero les guste, pronton sabran mas de ella. Dentro de poco estare creando un grupo en whatsapp para los adictos a los fanfic dode podremos comentar y ayudarnos entre si aquellos que publican o desean publicar un fanfic pero aun no se atreven. Interesados dejen su comentario, contactenme al privado, en mi pagina de fb Sailor Nana Tsukino o Instagram: _Nanase**


End file.
